Hidden Princess
by Eliame
Summary: Serenity/ Endymion:Five years ago the Moon Princess vanished without reason and the Moon Kingdom went into a depressive phase until the Senshi discover their princess' aura and Prince Endymion meets up with Moonlight. Love grows. *13th CHAPTER*
1. Hidden Princess 01

Hello, Everybody! This is my first try on a Sailor Moon Fanfic, so I hope it isn't that bad. For grammar, I ask you to be gentle as English isn't my mother tongue. Thank you very much and enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
---------------------  
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
---------------------  
  
The moon in the solar system shone as bright as the kingdom on it. This kingdom though it was fairly open with the kingdoms of the other planets still held as much mysteries as the small planet circling earth. But one of the biggest mystery was the vanishing of the princess on her twelfth birthday. Queen Selenity knew she shouldn't have let her daughter ride home alone from the village at night. But then how could she have known that the princess would never reach the palace. Nobody had seen what happened or when the princess had left her friends in the village. The whole moon was searched for her without success and after a year to the kingdoms great sorrow the searches were stopped and the princess was declared as lost, nobody having the courage to actually declare her as dead.  
  
Since that night the queen had never been seen as cheerful as when her daughter, Serenity, had been around. But more of balance it had brought the Senshi, the planetary princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter and Serenity's best friends, and they had began to train most of the time blaming themselves on having lost their best friends and princess, which they had vowed to protect with their lives. Still one thing none of them did was giving up hope. They were determined to find her. Five years slowly passed by and the Senshi got more and more anxious to find their princess while the queen withdrew more and more and the people slowly gave up hope.  
  
Queen Selenity's best friend, Queen Gaia of Earth, noticed the change in her friend and asked her to visit earth and bring the Senshi along. Selenity knowing that Gaia had problems with her son soon having to find himself a bride and didn't want to be a burden for her, hesitated. But after some persuading of her friend she took the offer gratefully. The Queen smiled sadly at the monitor on which she had spoken with Gaia minutes before. Endymion, Prince of Earth, had been betrothed to her daughter in hope to join the kingdoms of the two friends, but since her daughter had vanished it had never been mentioned to either of their children. Selenity sighed before she turned to inform the Senshi about the trip to earth. Bypassing a big window the Queen of the Moon looked at the blue pearl hanging in the night sky. She smiled sadly. Serenity had loved to watch it.  
---------------------  
At the same time Prince Endymion had the hard task to hold his control and not snap at the princess before him to get lost. Not only was she wearing too much make-up, she also screeched about her maid who suggested less of it. The other thing he didn't like about Princess Beryl of the Dark Kingdom was that she thought she would for sure become the Queen of Earth. Normally when Endymion was around she would go all sweet and understanding. But at the moment the redheaded princess didn't recognise the prince and Endymion was happy to finally see her real side. He had suspected from her to just be after his power and not him.  
  
And to be blunt, the prince couldn't stand her attitude. Suddenly he spotted his royal guards and best friends. They were standing at the end of the stable snickering and their friend glared at them before looking helpless and shouting through their link, his annoyance evident: [ Stop snickering and help me. I think, I'm just going deaf here.] That made the guards snicker even more before they took pity of their prince and Malachite, Endymion's headguard, stepped forward. Clearing his throat several times he waited for Princess Beryl to notice him.  
  
Finally Beryl stopped screeching and turned to Malachite with a glare on her face or more like thick make-up layer. Endymion heaved a sigh of relief while Malachite had to bit back a laugh at the grimace of the princess. That was until Beryl began to tap her foot impatiently. " What do you want, Guard?", she snapped and the headguard's expression grew serious. " The queen asked for tea with Your highness in the second dining room.", came the calm retort and Princess Beryl walked of a winning grin gracing her face.  
  
When she had rounded the corner Endymion and his guards began to laugh. "Second dining room, huh, Mal? Do you think she will find it?", the prince asked after a minute quirking an eyebrow but the general before him who just smiled merrily. Quickly they were joined by Jedeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, Endymion's other three guards and generals. Jedeite had short blond hair and sky blue eyes, he was General of the East, Nephrite had long wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes and was General of the South, Zoisite had strawberry-blond hair drawn in a bun and dark blue eyes, he guarded the West and finally there was Kunzite, leader of the royal guard and General of the North. He has straight white hair going past his shoulders and blue eyes as well. The Prince of Earth was highly built and had deep midnight blue eyes. His hair was black with highlights that matched the colour of his eyes. All men standing in the yard of the stables were handsome and sought-after at the palace's court.  
  
Slowly they made their way into the palace while Jedeite informed Endymion about the visit of Queen Selenity and the Senshi. The prince just grinned and stated. " I just hope she doesn't marry me off to one of the Senshi." That comment followed laugher before they entered the transportation room to meet up with the queen and the king and wait for the arrival of their guests.  
------------------------  
After the queen had informed the Senshi about the trip they had packed their things immediately as Selenity had asked and walked to the transportation room on the moon. The queen knew they had all changed, the Senshi had become so focused on finding their princess and their duty that they had nearly forgotten about their own life. She hoped this trip to earth would heal some of their wounds and she was Gaia already grateful for the invitation. When the Senshi arrived they all stepped on the transportation platform, the planetary princesses behind the queen. Selenity nodded to a servant to transport them and tried to look at least a bit cheerful. The Senshi's expressions remained serious. With a flash of light the five figures vanished from the platform and reappeared on the earth where they would find something Selenity hadn't awaited to find again.  
  
The queen and the Senshi were welcomed cheerfully by the Queen and the King of Earth as well as the prince and his guards and Gaia was a bit shocked by the change that had occurred in her friend and the Princesses of Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars and Princess Lita of Jupiter introduced themselves formally as did Endymion and his royal guards, who were quite taken by the princesses beauty. But Amy, Mina, Rei and Lita withdrew from the scene quickly asking for their rooms and surprising the generals who had met them as cheerful princesses once.  
  
Queen Gaia and King Terran smiled at them with sympathy and asked Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jedeite to show them their respective room. The four generals nodded and lead the Senshi, who hadn't spoken since their introduction, out of the room. Prince Endymion remained behind being greeted by the Queen of the Moon with a small smile. 'It must have been hard on her since her daughter vanished.', he thought to himself before he excused himself and returned to his room to wait until his friends joined him. Due to an encounter with a furious Princess Beryl in the corridor it took him a while until he reached his room.  
  
He was surprised to find his generals already waiting. Endymion would have assumed that they would have talked to them about what had happened but as he asked them Kunzite sighed concern in his eyes. " They have changed. I mean they are still the same underneath but they blame themselves for the losing of their princess. I never met Princess Serenity in person but she must have been quite special. I heard that it was quite a blow for the kingdom.", continued the General of the North. The Prince of Earth smiled a small smile. " I haven't met her either but the queen seemed quite lost back there.", he answered before they began to talk about how they could at least make the stay at the Earthpalace a little bit more cheerful.  
--------------------  
Outside a small hut at the border of the forest that surrounded the palace and not so far from a village a young woman of about 17 years returned from her hunt. She was clothed in a skirt that had two cuts on either side up to the bottom of her tights so that she was able to be more agile. A rope held it up at her waist and she was wearing leather boots as well as a sleeve less, belly-free top of the same cloth her skirt was of. She had golden blond, long hair which she had drawn into a bun and still reached the floor. But her most stunning feature were her eyes and the regal aura around her. The young woman had stunning azure eyes that seemed to be able to look through your soul. Slung around her back was a bow and a quiver with two arrows that hadn't been used.  
  
She was called Moonlight by the villagers and her friends since she couldn't remember anything that happened since she had awoken in the hut of the old healer five years ago. The healer thought that she could be as soft as Moonlight in the way she spoke and gave her the name as she took her in. Moonlight learned everything about healing and after a year began to help the healer. She also began to hunt as her guardian was to old for it. In her third year at the hut the old healer had died leaving her behind to be the new healer of the village. Moonlight promised her she would continue for her before she died and so became known as 'The gentle Healer' not only in the village but in several others as well. She had found out that she possessed strange powers and used them to heal if their wasn't any other way.  
  
At first the villager had been afraid of her but with time she had won friends. Her best friend was the daughter of a farmer. Her name was Molly and the two often strode over the market place if Moonlight needed anything or went hunting in the woods. Molls had short, wavy, chestnut brown hair and eyes and was quite beautiful herself. Even if she couldn't match Moonlight's beauty. Last summer she had moved in with Moonlight since they got a long so well and had begun to learn about healing from her friend.  
  
As Moonlight then entered the hut she was greeted by Molly who was cooking a meal. She greeted her friend cheerfully before she went outside again to get some firewood. Molly smiled as her friends vanished again. She always would have liked to know where Moonlight came from and who she really was but she knew her friend would like to know as much as her, herself. The farmer's daughter also asked herself why Moonlight held such a regal aura but never asked.  
  
When Moonlight returned with a bucket of water again she smiled. "I must say that smells delicious, Molly. Shall I in the meantime wash the berry's, I brought?", Moonlight asked smiling and Molly was again a bit taken aback by the way her friend used to speak. " Sure, Moon.", she answered grinning using the nickname for her best friend. " As you wish.", came the reply and Moonlight sat before the fireplace and began to wash the berries carefully. Molly watched her friend wash even the berries gracefully and was a bit envious of her for a moment before forgetting the envy and just smiling, turning her attention back to the meal she was cooking.  
-------------  
  
" We could search on earth as well, girls. Maybe she isn't even on the moon.", Rei suggested sitting on the four-poster in Mina's room discussing the search for their princess again. Lita looked up at the suggestion and sighed. "How would she be on earth? I'm don't think she is here, but I guess it's worth a try. Have you noticed the change in the queen?", she said and Amy looked at her friends. " We all have changed, Lita and I think their is quite a possibility that she is here. I mean she loved earth and in danger she could have teleported here. I will try it with the computer at first. But I'm not sure if it can detect her and if it could only tell us that she is at earth at the moment because I assume that she must have lost her memory if she is still alive that is...", Amy's voice grew fainter at the end not wanting to consider the possibility that her best friend could indeed be dead.  
  
She lowered her head for a minute and their was silence until Mina spoke up. " Don't worry I'm sure she is still alive and I have a feeling that we are drawing nearer to finding her.", the Princess of Venus cheered them up and the others nodded in agreement. " Okay then, let's try it. But we shouldn't tell the queen until we are hundred per cent sure. Agreed? I don't want to raise her hope and then have to crush it.", Amy told them and they agreed. " We shall start after dinner then.", Rei spoke up slipping into regal mode again as they got up and nodded once more before making their way to the dinning hall.  
--------------------------  
Endymion and his generals in the meantime had decided to organise a tour of the kingdom in two days time and would only have to ask permission of the queen before it was decided that the prince would ride to the village and get some special treats while the generals would see how they could hold the princesses occupied as they were sure that the Queen and king would find a way to occupy Queen Selenity. "I just hope that they won't be as silent as today. I must say I'm quite concerned.", Jedeite said. " We all are.", the other generals snapped and Endymion laughed. " Of course you are. You like them, my friends.", he told them bluntly before getting up and exiting the room quickly, followed by four frowning generals who quickly caught up with him. Jedeite slapped him on the back exclaiming. " Got us there." Before they began to laugh and made their way to dinner as well.  
-----------------------  
To be continued...  
-----------------------  
Well, that was it for the first chapter. The next will come soon. Please review and tell me your opinion.  
Eliame 


	2. Hidden Princess 02

Hi, again. Here is the second chapter of Hidden Princess. Have fun reading.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.2  
----------------  
As finally all were resembled in the dinning hall the Royal family of Earth and the four generals were surprised as the princesses sat down smiling friendly. " Now that all are resembled here, I would once again like to welcome Queen Selenity and the Senshi. I hope you will enjoy your visit on earth.", King Terran said and raised his glass. " I thank you very much for the invitation and we are honoured to be your guests, Terran.", Selenity answered as she and the others at the table raised their glasses. After they had all drunken a sip they sat the classes down again and dinner arrived.  
  
Malachite who was sitting next to Mina turned to the Venusian princess. She had blue eyes and blond hair a that reached her knees, which she drew back with a bow. Like all the other princesses she was well build and trained. When the General of the North had first met her she had been cheerful and mischievous, but since the princess' disappearance she had become focused on her duty and it was obvious to Malachite that she had grown up already. Still he vowed to bring her other side up again. And he wasn't the only one who did so. The other royal guards followed exact the same thoughts. The Prince smiled at their expressions knowingly before he turned to his parents.  
  
" Mother, Father.", Endymion suddenly spoke up and his parents raised their heads. " I wanted to ask if you would agree with the suggestion of showing our guests the kingdom?", he continued and his parents smiled before Gaia turned to her friend. " I think that is an excellent idea, Endymion. What do you think, Selenity?", she asked smiling. To their surprise a small smile graced Selenity's face as she turned to the Prince of Earth to answer. " That would be really interesting, but I wouldn't want to burden you Endymion?", she replied kindly. " I wouldn't suggest it if it would burden me, Your Highness.", Endymion said grinning and the Queen of the Moon gave a short nod. " Then I happily accept your offer.", Selenity agreed and the Senshi smiled as well.  
  
The rest of the meal past with small talk and the generals were quite happy as they found out more about the disappearance of the Moon Princess. But they were even more surprised that they suddenly appeared more open. When all of them had finished Princess Amy of Mercury suddenly raised from the table the other Senshi following. The Princess of mercury was a frail but at the same time determined looking young woman who was quite intelligent. Her short black hair with blue highlights and her blue eyes only added to her beauty.  
  
" We are sorry to seem in such a hurry, Queen Gaia, but we have something important to check out. Please excuse our impoliteness and I also want to apologise to Your highness. But may we be excused?", she asked slowly and the other planetary princesses looked apologetically as well. The two queens, on the other hand, smiled. " That is quite alright, Amy. Please go ahead, but I would like my son and the generals to escort you as they know the way around.", answered Gaia looking at her son and his guards who nodded before she turned to the princesses who nodded in understanding.   
  
After it was agreed the nine left the dinning hall and waited until the doors were closed before they turned to their escorts asking for the garden. The guards started into the direction of the asked destination and the Senshi followed. " What is this urgent business you have to attend to? If you don't mind my asking.", the Prince of Earth asked finally and the Senshi looked at each other. Mina finally nodded. " I guess we can ask them. I mean if the computer gives a positive sign maybe then they can help us.", she answered and Rei nodded. " IF then we surely could use their help but that they depends if they even want to help.", said the fiery Mars Princess and Lita and Amy nodded.  
  
" What are you talking about, Ladies?", cut a impatient Jedeite in and Rei glared at him shutting him up while the others laughed knowing that the general was attracted to the Fire Senshi. Finally Amy spoke up. "Rei, you can stop glaring now.", she said before she turned to face the men escorting them. Taking a deep breath she began to explain. " Princess serenity always laughed watching earth and it was her greatest wish to visit it. But that she wasn't allowed until her fourteenth birthday. We all don't know how she vanished and why but we still believe that she is alive.", began the Mercurian Princess and the other Senshi nodded before Lita spoke on. " Why she vanished is something that only she can tell us but we assume that she has lost her memory. But that is not the point. Until now we have only search on the Moon and that was unsuccessful. And since she loved earth we are now thinking that maybe she teleported here when she was in danger. But since she probably panicked their could have gone something wrong with the teleportation and she could have lost her memory. But we are not sure. So we wanted to check it up with Amy's computer.", Lita ended the explanation and the Generals and Endymion now understood their sudden openness. " Then why haven't you told the queen?", Malachite asked after a minute and Mina sighed.  
  
" We didn't want to rise her hope and then have to crush it. We first wanted to find her. And we aren't even sure that she is here.", came the answer and the Endymion frown. " I understand that but have you even once considered the possibility of her being dead?", he asked softly and Mina shook her head. " That we can not, Prince Endymion.", she told him and the other Senshi agreed. " Why could you not? What was so special about her?", asked Nephrite now and Rei smiled softly. " She was our best friend and the most understanding person we ever met. She was the reason why we became Senshi and became close friends. We are like sisters.", she answered looking at them sincerely which startled as the Princess of Mars was known for her fiery temper. " We understand. I'm sure she must have been somebody special if you still haven't given her up. I would like to meet her.", Endymion said finally looking just as sincere.   
  
" You will surely have a chance to meet her, Prince Endymion, as we will find her again.", Mina answered and the Senshi smiled before the generals and the prince stopped showing them into the garden. " We surely will help if we can.", answered the Prince of Earth again and his guards nodded. The princesses thanked them before they stopped in the middle of the garden. The four girls shifted back into their Senshi forms and Sailor Venus turned to the black-blue haired Senshi. " I guess you can start, Mercury.", she said and the Water Senshi nodded producing her computer and the others gathered around her, Zoisite who was the intellectual of the generals to the right of the Mercurian Princess.   
--------------------------  
" Are you finished with the berries, Moon?", Molly asked setting up the table for her and her friend. " I will be in a minute, Molly.", came the soft reply and Molly nodded finishing with her task and walking into the part of the hut where the soup was steaming. Taking too pieces of cloth she took the hot meal of the stove and walked over to the table again, setting it down before returning the cloths and sitting down.  
  
After a minute Moonlight got up from her place at the fireplace and took the bucket full of washed berries into the kitchen area before joining her friend. "Thank you very much for making dinner, my friend.", she thanked as she began to eat and Molly just nodded her head, as every time when she felt odd after Moonlight addressed her so formally. After five years she still hadn't got used to it. At least she wasn't surprised anymore at the graceful way her friend. Wouldn't she have know that their wasn't a Princess of Earth she would have sworn Moonlight was it. All about her was graceful, bright, understanding and regal.  
  
As molly mused about her friend Moonlight was lost in her own thoughts. She herself knew that she was different from the villagers and knew she surely hadn't been raised by commoners but she loved her friends and the people in the village and didn't want to put herself above them but she would love to know who she really was. Where she had belonged before she had lost her memory and why she had lost it. She hoped that one day she would find it again. Moonlight had often spoken with the priest of the village but he couldn't help her return the memory.  
  
The two friends ate in silence for once and lost themselves in their thoughts, until the door burst open. Both heads snapped up in shock and looked at the panting man standing in the doorway. " Please, Moonlight, come and heal my daughter. Her fever just would come down.", he panted and Moonlight and Molly were up in a flash, the brown haired girl helping the man into the chair at the fireplace while Moonlight rushed through the hut getting her things together occasionally asking questions like. " How long is your daughter already in distress, sir?" or "Which measures have you taken to help her, sir?" which the father would answer quickly. Finally Moonlight stopped for a moment and looked at the two a small smile on her lips.  
  
" Please remain here, sir, and do not worry I shall heal your daughter.", she said calmly before she was out of the hut in a flash, running the distance to the farmers house faster than some would have expected a woman to be able to. Some neighbours had already gathered in front of the entryway and they looked relieved as she gracefully jumped over the fence. A woman in a simply dress sighed with relief. " Thank God that you have come so fast, Moonlight. I will bring you to my daughter.", she said quickly turning and Moonlight following her on soft feet.  
  
As they neared the room of the girl Moonlight could already feel the weak aura in the room they were approaching. "I'm afraid, misses, but we shall have to hurry.", she said softly and the woman nodded speeding up her pace and Moonlight followed swiftly through the small, tight and dark corridor. Quickly the farmers wife opened the door and Moon light stepped up to the bed where a girl about 7 was wrapped into four blankets shaking with fever. "Please, help her, gentle Healer. She can't die yet.", said the farmer's wife her voice cracking. Moonlight turned to her smiling. "She will not, misses.", she said softly feeling the girls temperature and knowing that she had to act fast.  
  
Wetting the cloth on her forehead again she put herbs in it before sitting on the edge of the bed and laying her hand on the girls forehead. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the small body slowly beginning to banish the illness that possessed it. Gradually the temperature of the girl went down and Moonlight smiled as it was on normal level again. Taking her hand of the forehead she looked at the girl exhaust. This way of healing afforded quite an amount of energy but it had saved the girls life. " Your daughter shouldn't leave her bed for another two days, kind woman, then she should be as alive as every other child again. But next time please let me be informed earlier.", said Moonlight softly as she stood up and looked at the mother of the girl who by then had tears in her eyes nodding and thanking her. "It shall not be a problem to help you again, misses, but now I must return as I need rest.", added moonlight before leaving the grateful mother in the room and leaving the house while the neighbours stepped in, under them the husband who had called her.  
  
Slowly she walked up to her and Molly's hut over the field in the moonlight. She smiled content at the small planet circling earth. It was always soothing to watch it even if she didn't know why. As she didn't know that she would soon find out many things including the answer to her current question.  
---------------------  
As Amy turned on the screen and gave the necessary information with Zoisite's knowledge she gasped as the princess' being on earth was confirmed. She showed her discovery to the others they gasped as well. "I can't believe it she really is here.", Lita said and broke down in tears nephrite stepping forward taking her into her arms. " All the time we have searched on the false planet. We should have known.", added Mina tears of Joy brimming in her eyes as well and she looked up thankful as Malachite laid his hand onto her shoulder to give her comfort.  
  
"Damn, Five years. Can you believe it five years we were wrong.", Rei blamed herself tears also showing in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Rei.", Jedeite tried to soothe her. " But we were her best friends we should have thought of it earlier.", went on until the General of the East grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked directly into her eyes. "It isn't your fault, do you hear me, Rei. It is not your fault.", he repeated and she nodded mutely tears running down her cheeks. Amy's hands were trembling and her legs gave away under her being caught by Zoisite who held her up. Endymion smiled at them with sympathy. He wanted to meet this princess more and more. Maybe he could find an as good friend in her as the Senshi had.  
  
All of their attention was suddenly drawn back to the small computer now in Endymion's hands as Zoisite had handed it to him. Confused he handed it back to the Princess of Mercury who didn't let go of the general holding her up and grasped it into one hand. Her eyes widen as she saw the screen and she straightened in Zoisite's arms who now looked over her shoulder but couldn't understand her actions. Touching her right earring the blue sailor screen appeared in front of her eyes. Adjusting it to the information of the computer numbers formed on it and she tipped them into the computer. Suddenly a map of the North halve of Earth appeared as well as the destination of the Earthpalace. Suddenly all villages, cities, forests and roads in Europe, Asia and South Africa began to blink red and Amy sighed and Zoisite shook his head.  
  
The others in the garden looked at them expectantly. " It seems like Serenity is aware of her healing power and has used them recently but that isn't helping much as it looks like she is quite known here and has healed many on earth in her last few years. Or at least travelled. Her healing power marks Europe, Asia and South Africa.", informed the Water Senshi. " What how did she manage that in five years?", Rei exclaimed suddenly and Amy shrugged. " It wouldn't be the first time the princess surprised us, would it.", asked Mina now and Rei shook her head. " No, definitely not, Mina. But the problem is she also always was the best in Hide and Seek.", stated the Princess of Mars and for the first time in five years the Senshi really laughed at the memory of one particular game where they had searched their princess for a day. But they didn't even have to play the game for their friend to be hard to find mostly in the garden or the library.  
  
The men in the garden smiled as the princesses cheered up smiling happily at each other their eyes twinkling mischievously. Then Malachite remembered something and looked at his prince. " Couldn't you try to find her, Endymion?", he asked but the prince shook his head. " No, since I haven't met her but I could try to ask the animals for help. Can you describe her?", he asked softly turning to the Princess of Venus. " Not really since we haven't seen her for five years and if she has changed her appearance it wouldn't help. She just would have to cut her hair and it would be hard for them to find her as we don't know how exactly she looks now.", answered Mina. " Then how do you want to find her?", Nephrite asked Lita still in his arms who answered softly before stepping out of his embrace looking thankfully. "We will recognise her aura as well as her attitude, I guess." answered the Senshi of lightning and the others nodded. "Well then I guess the tour will be interesting. Where should we start?", asked the Prince of Earth now leaning against a tree.  
  
" So you will help us?", Mercury asked thankful when the men nodded and shifted her gaze back to the computer. " I don't really know. Can you tell us about the climate of the countries? Maybe then it is easier to decide where to start.", she asked and Endymion spoke up again. " That would be no problem but I suggest that we do that tomorrow. The best will be if you meet with Mal, Jed, Neph and Zoi in the library tomorrow after breakfast as I have to visit the village for some arrangement about the tour. And it is already quite late and you must be exhaust from the transport.", suggested the prince and Senshi agreed reluctantly before Endymion and his guards escorted them back to their chambers.   
  
As they entered the palace Endymion suddenly stopped and Malachite turned to him raising an eyebrow but the prince waited until the Senshi had turned as well. His smiled at them before speaking. " My mother wishes to see me. Shall her tell her about the discovery?", he asked regally and the Senshi asked him not to which he accepted before turning into the direction of his parents chamber leaving the generals to escort the princesses.  
------------------------------  
To be continued...  
------------------------------  
Chapter 0.2. Check. Next Chapter begin. Check. Review. Please.  
Eliame 


	3. Hidden Princess 03

Chapter 0.3 is here for you to enjoy reading.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
---------------  
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.3  
---------------  
  
Prince Endymion smiled wryly as he stood in front of his parents' chamber. He knew what his mother wanted. For the last two month she had been telling him that he had to marry on his 22nd birthday and had to find himself a bride until then or his father would choose one for him. He didn't like that idea and his birthday lay just another six month again. Until now the princesses he had meet were either just after his power, his title, his looks or were airheads talking about make up and clothes all day. The only once he got along with were the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter. But he saw them just as friends and knew his generals were attracted to them maybe even more. Sighing he entered the bedchamber of his parents and went over to his mother who was standing on the balcony, greeting her before sitting down.  
  
The queen soon joined him and first asked him about his day and the princesses and Endymion answered calmly occasionally asking about Queen Selenity and each time Gaia's face would grow sad. So the matter was dropped quickly and his mother's expression became serious and Endymion sat up straighter starting to feel uncomfortably of what he knew was to come. " How is Princess Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, son?", she asked softly and Endymion sighed smiling wryly again.  
  
" She is just after my power and not the least bit interested in me. She commands the servants and guards around as if she already was the Queen of Earth and doesn't care about the people. Every time I come around she goes all nice and flirtarous and this afternoon she complained about everything when she didn't recognise me in the stables. I would really wish she would leave.", told the prince frowning and Queen Gaia nodded in understanding having not like the princess herself.  
  
" I guess, that can be arranged, son. What about the planetary princesses then?", she asked further on and Endymion's frown deepened as he turned to look out the balcony window. " They are good friends but nothing more, mother.", he answered and the queen sighed. " I understand, Endymion, I'm just concerned.", replied Gaia and Endymion turned to her again smiling softly. " I know. I will find the right one, who and father found each other why should I find my soul mate?", he said wanting to cheer his mother up who nodded. " I do hope so, Endymion.  
  
By the way could you visit the village tomorrow there have been some problems with the harvest recently.", the queen informed her son who nodded. "I wanted to ride there tomorrow anyway. Shouldn't be a problem to take a look at. Am I dismissed, Your highness?", he ended jokingly and Gaia giggled. " You are just like your father. Yes, you are.", she answered and Endymion grinned before making his way to his own chambers for the night.  
  
After he had stepped out of the room King Terran appeared from the shadows wrapping his hands around his wife. " He is afterall my son.", he whispered into her ear and she giggled again.  
---------------------------  
When Moonlight finally returned to the hut molly was already waiting outside for her looking worried. Moonlight smiled at her and her friend's face relaxed. " I happy that you could help. But unfortunately isn't our dinner hot anymore.", greeted her friend grinning and Moonlight laughed. " Then we will have to be satisfied with warm soup, Molly.", she answered after she had entered. " Looks like it. Let's finish.", she told her friend and the two took their seats once again. "Alright.", came the short reply and the two friends returned to dinner moonlight informing Molly about what had happened.  
  
When they had finished they stood up and walked over to the kitchen area washing the dishes when Molly suddenly remembered something the son of farmer had told at the market place today. " Moon.", she called getting her friends attention. " Melvin told me that their was something wrong with the fields and asked if I could look at it tomorrow since I have learned quite a bit about it from my father. Would you come with me? Maybe your knowledge as healer can help as I don't know everything yet?", she asked and Moonlight nodded. " I will be their before I go hunting.", came her reply and Molly was surprised that the formality had slipped this time. "I guess, it's more comfortable with I speak common language. I mean we know each other since four and a half year and formality is so distanced.", she declared sighing and Molly smiled.  
  
After they had finished they bottled up the berries before the two arranged everything for the next day as they would Molly would be at the field in the morning while Moonlight would tend to the injured animals in the forest. Molly distinguished the fire and Moonlight wished her a soft "Good Night, my friend." slipping into habit again. It would take a while for her to be able to speak to Molly all commonly.  
-----------------------------  
The next day when Endymion stepped out of his bed chamber he was greeted by his smiling generals. " And did your mother again ask you about what you intend to do about your problem with marriage?", Malachite asked and the Prince of Earth just nodded sighing before they made their way to the dinning hall for breakfast. As they entered they were greeted the Senshi smiling happily.  
  
Sitting down as well, they weren't surprised when a servant informed them that the other royal people of the palace would be attending breakfast at a later our as it was still fairly early in the morning. " I guess that's an advantage as we now do not have to explain the sudden change in your attitude.", said Zoisite smiling at Amy who nodded blushing before returning to her breakfast. On the other side of the table Mina turned to Malachite who was sitting next to her with a curious look on her face. " Where shall we meet to discuss the matter of yesterday evening, Malachite?", she asked formally and the general beside her chuckled. " I think, the library would be suited for such a matter, but please call me Mal; that's not so formal.", he answered softly and Mina nodded before replying blushing. "Then I must ask you to call me Mina as my friends do." Malachite accepted her offer as well with a nod and they started a conversation as had the others in the room.  
  
After finishing his breakfast Endymion lowered his fork and cleared his throat to get their attention. " I will head for the village now and I wish you good luck, princesses, and take good care of them, my friends.", he stated while he got up smiling and began to walk out of the hall. " Good luck to you too, Endymion.", Nephrite returned and the Prince of Earth nodded leaving the hall with a knowing smile. The Senshi and his generals had become quite close last evening. He hoped they would all find what they searched for at the end.  
  
Changing into his armour and fasting his sword at his side the prince strode to the stables. There he retrieved his stallion, midnight. It was just beginning to dawn when he mounted and rode off into the direction of the village through the forest.  
----------------------------  
When Moonlight and Molly rose again it was still dark outside. After finishing their morning tasks Moonlight began to make breakfast while Molly set the table again. The breakfast consisted of tea, the berries Moonlight had collected the day before, bread and simple butter and jam. As they sat at the table and ate Molly looked up at her friend asking, "When can I await you at the fields, Moon?" The addressed raised her head smiling. " I would say, sometime in the morning. Do not worry, Molly.", she answered soothing before getting up, washing her dishes and taking her bow and quiver as well as a bag which held the things she would need for the injured animals.  
  
" Can you do the rest of the dishes today, Molly?", she asked her friend who nodded before Moonlight left the hut with a " thank you" entering into the forest. The farmer's daughter finished everything before departing as well.  
---------------------------  
Endymion rode through the forest at a fast pace wanting to solve the problem at the village quickly so that he could arrange the things they would need for the tour and now as well for the search of the Moon Princess so that he would be able to return to the palace swiftly. Unfortunately wouldn't he come through the forest as fast as he intended to since an injured wolf wasn't to happy as the prince dashed through the forest on midnight. It didn't take Endymion long to notice that he was being followed.  
  
Using his senses as Prince of Earth he tried to soothe the animal as he knew he couldn't just kill it. But the wolf didn't calm down but just began to chase him harder. Midnight dashed though the forest and rider and horse didn't get any happier as a second wolf joined the first.  
-------------------------  
The instance Moonlight reached the first tree she jumped up with the grace of a panther and continued her journey in the treetops. Her destination was a lake in a clearing in the forest were most injured animals would wait for her. She smiled as she saw the mist under the treetops as well as the trees cleared and the morning sun began to shine into her face. Wouldn't her friend have asked for her presence at the fields she would have stayed in the forest for the whole day. Nearing the forest clearing and lake her smile brightened until she saw something that shocked her for a minute.  
-------------------------  
Midnight was already breathing hard as Endymion felt a clearing nearby. Directing the stallion there he hoped that the wolf would like the light and draw back then so that he could escape and reach the village. They surely wouldn't follow him there. Or yo he hoped because otherwise he would have to kill them to protect the villagers. Seeing the clearing coming into his view he squinted his eyes as the sunlight met with his face and midnight broke out of the trees and bushes.  
But he frowned as he could still feel the wolves behind him not understanding why they wouldn't calm down. Not wanting them to follow him further he headed for the lake. He was surprised as a voice suddenly called out of nowhere, "Alayak, Tristan. Drop chasing this gentleman this instance." But he was even more shocked as not only the wolves stopped but midnight as well and he turned into the direction the voice had come from. Out of a treetop dropped a delicate looking but utterly beautiful young woman clad into a skirt and top of a green cloth as well as leather boots. Even more fascinated was the prince by her hair and eyes. The azure blue orbs which met his midnight blue now as the wolves walked up to the stranger who kneeled down still not breaking eye contact with him, held understanding, softness, knowledge and confusion. Endymion somehow wasn't able to avert his eyes from her anymore.  
  
Moonlight was fascinated with the midnight blue eyes that stared right beck at her and felt herself drowning an unconscious creeping onto her face until the stranger got off of his horse and walked over to her and the two wolves that had chased him minutes before. As the young man approached her he got up and waited for him and his horse which had begun to trot behind its Master. Moonlight smiled. He had to be a good-hearted if the horse was so attached to him. Somehow she relaxed totally with this knowledge waiting until the stranger had reached her and frowning at her friends as they began to growl when he neared the healer.  
  
"Are you harmed, sir?", Moonlight asked concerned when Endymion finally stood in front of her. " No, do not worry, my lady. No harm has come to me. But my horse is quite exhausted and I'm afraid but i seem to be lost.", came the masculine voice of the stranger and Moonlight smiled. " I shall see to your horse then, sir, and I will escort you to the village if you wish.", she offered softly and Endymion watched her every move carefully being fascinated with the woman before him. " You would do me a great favour, my lady, and I will repay you equally.", he answered finally and Moonlight laughed melodiously binding Endymion even more in her spell.  
  
" It is not necessary to repay me if you reach your destination unharmed. But tell me what is your name, sir, and how is your beautiful stallion called.", she asked softly again already taking a great liking to the stranger. "My name is Endymion, my lady, and my stallion goes with Midnight.", he returned and she nodded. "It is nice to meet you, Endymion, Prince of Earth, I am called Moonlight by the villagers.", she answered not changing her attitude towards him just smiling softly which surprised Endymion as the princesses would always change their way around him.  
  
This young woman was special and he already began to dread their departure. Would he be able to see her again?   
But what confused him was that she had addressed herself with Moonlight which couldn't possibly be her real name. "Is that what you wish to be called you can you name me your real name, fair lady?", he asked and was surprised as he saw sadness flash in her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Endymion, but I myself would like to know my real name.", admitted Moonlight and surprised both of them with her openness, not even Molly had she told this. It was strange but she felt safe to tell the prince as she felt safe around him.  
  
" I'm sorry if I offended you, Moonlight.", Endymion answered after a minute but the maiden before him shook her head smiling again. " That is no problem, prince. But let us look at your horse now.", came the reply and the Prince of Earth nodded. Moonlight told the wolves which had still stayed by her side that they could leave after she had kneeled down and treated the injured one. When she stood up she looked at the stallion behind Endymion with soft eyes. His Master was quite surprised as Midnight stepped forward when Moonlight called the stallion's name softly.  
----------------------------  
To be continued...  
----------------------------  
Finally their encounter. Please review and tell me your opinion. Chapter 4 will be out soon.  
Eliame 


	4. Hidden Princess 04

Sorry for the great delay but I had a writer's block and had to take some time to get over it. Enjoy the continuation of this story now.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
---------------------  
Hidden Princess   
Eliame  
Chapter 0.4  
---------------------  
  
The healer soothed the exhausted animal before, to Endymion's great surprise, her hand began to glow slightly and the stallion relaxed completely into her touch. But he looked clearly shocked when Moonlight turned back to him again and Midnight neighed good-natured before it took off to run around the lake in the clearing. When the mysterious woman began to smile warmly he snapped out of his daze and returned it before asking, "What is your unusual talent, fair lady?"  
  
She laughed softly and watched the stallion for a moment. "I am a healer, kind prince, and it seems that you treat your stallion fairly. I also am sure that your people can trust you.", she answered finally, again in her soft voice that reminded Endymion of a gust of wind. The Prince of Earth looked at her in wonder as he had never met a woman that was friendly, kind and free-living but at the same time held great authority about her and didn't address him as Your Highness. Suddenly a horn sounded through the silent forest and the young woman's eyes began to sparkle, showing that she had never really left her childhood fully behind.   
  
It amazed Endymion as found himself already taking a great liking to the mysterious healer but his train of thoughts was quickly stopped by the horn being blown for a second time. " That are just the hunters of the village, kind prince . Still I should be on my way.", Moonlight explained calmly. " I will escort you as my way finds its destination in the village as well, my lady.", Endymion answered quickly and the healer nodded in understanding. The prince called for his horse and mounted, offering a hand to the young woman who shook her head smiling lightly which confused the prince. Suddenly she turned and began to run into the forest with a soft "Follow me, Prince of Earth." over her shoulder. Endymion followed swiftly and was astounded as the fragile looking woman jumped from the ground and continued her journey from branch to branch looking out for trouble ahead of them.  
  
The Prince, on the other hand, became even more attracted to her, feeling a strong bond beginning to form between them. Moonlight lived through similar emotions. Her companion seemed kind, understanding and not in the least bit arrogant. She didn't know why but she felt absolutely save with him near. ' Moon, you are just a healer and he is the Prince of Earth. Snap out of it, you can't fall for him.', she scolded herself but it did nothing to stop her growing attraction to the man on the stallion beneath her and the feeling of complete security and peace enveloped her.  
  
For once it wasn't important to her who she was just that he was near. Occasionally she glanced at him from the treetops and she saw him do the same but dismissed it as concern for her slipping and falling. When their eyes would meet she would blush and return to watching the path before them. Slowly the forest began to clear and she increased her speed, wanting to see the sun again. As they finally reached the border of the forest, she jumped to the ground again but didn't stop in her pace until she reached her hut. Endymion halted his stallion as well and dismounted, following her in. The hut was dark and small in comparison to the palace but still gave off a homey feeling.  
  
In the air lingered a scent of herbs and in the front of the fireplace lay a comfortable looking rug. As Moonlight rummaged through the cupboards, searching for the things she would probably need. She really looked like a moonbeam to Endymion in the dark hut. Finally she slung a bag around her shoulder but the bow and quiver remained on the table where she had put them as she walked up to the prince who was standing in the entranceway. "It wouldn't have been necessary to wait for me, kind prince.", she told him but seemed happy that he had. Endymion smiled. "It seemed quite necessary, Moonlight. I wouldn't want to leave such a beautiful lady unprotected.", he added and Moonlight blushed before she told him that they should better go and quickly exited the hut when he stepped aside.  
  
The prince agreed not knowing what had made him say that to her. He had even forgotten about formality for a moment. 'I can't fall in love with her already.', he told himself sternly as he stepped out of the hut. Moonlight waited for him to mount his stallion again before she turned into the direction of the forest and whistled shortly. A moment later a silver white horse galloped up to her and the healer mounted without stopping the beautiful animal in its tracks. The prince followed her noting how graceful she had looked as she had swung herself onto the horse's back. This mysterious woman grew even more special to him the longer he was with her.  
  
Moonlight normally would forget everything around her when she rode Silverfly but this time she was aware of the stallion and its rider behind her the whole time. She was nearly relieved as they reached the fields and Molly turned around, waving to her. She didn't know what it was but just the thought of the prince let her emotions swirl and her heart beat faster. She was confused to no end. She needed distraction and some time to think.  
  
Molly met her at the border of the dry fields and Moonlight dismounted Silverfly, telling it that she would call when she was finished at the fields. " You are early, Moon.", her friend greeted her smiling not having noticed the rider on the black stallion behind her, yet. The healer smiled, her eyes sparkling. "One time I shall be before time and you are complaining all the same, Molly.", she added and the farmer's daughter laughed. Just then Endymion stepped up beside the healer and Molly gasped.  
  
Immediately sweeping into a curtsy she greeted the royal guest formally with a " Welcome, Your highness. Your visit brings great honour to us." The prince smiled friendly and told the young woman to rise again but out of the corner of his eye he observed Moonlight. She was smiling softly at her friend, waiting for her to finish the formal greeting. Endymion also noticed that the regal aura had reappeared around the mysterious young woman. Then a man walked up to them and Moonlight's eyes lit up once again. "Melvin.", she stated simply and slightly bowed her head obviously unbeknownst to herself. But Endymion didn't miss it. A formal gesture of royalty to acknowledge a presence. Moonlight's behaviour reminded the Prince of Earth more of that of a princess than a common healer but his thoughts were disturbed by Melvin speaking up.   
  
"Greetings Healer. I thought you wouldn't arrive until noon.", the farmer's son greeted. "Selene help, one time I'm early and they can't simply accept it.", was the soft but also not seriously taken answer from the healer and Endymion was surprised at the mention of the Moongoddess. He didn't have much time to think about it though, as Melvin began to lead Moonlight and Molly away not having noticed him yet. While they walked to the middle of the fields and the two young women animatedly talked with the farmer's son, the prince began to wonder about the relations between these three. He grinned as Molly and Melvin blushed at a comment Moonlight had made while the mysterious young woman laughed. It made it quite obvious to him.  
  
As the three reached the group of farmers standing in the middle of the fields, Moonlight quickly greeted them before walking with an elderly looking man into the direction of the north-side. Endymion, on the other hand, got distracted when the other farmers noticed him and bowed, welcoming him with great respect. Moonlight and the elder farmer, called Tom, walked to the well that provided the water which the farmer normally used for watering their fields.  
  
"It still holds water but when we water the fields with it, they dry instead of growing fruitful.", he told the healer and she looked thoughtful. She crouched down and took a handful of dry soil, examining it. Suddenly a pair of shoes appeared infront of her and the young woman looked up, startled. The Prince of Earth was smiling down at her which she returned before getting up, the handful of dry soil still in her hand. She turned back to the farmer. "I'm sorry, Tom, but I do not hold an answer to this mystery. The sun hasn't shone that strong in the last days. The only logical explanation for it would be that the ground has been worked to often. But to be honest, fair farmer, I don't believe that.", she admitted apologetically. " It is not your fault, Healer. I just hope that the gods aren't angry with us.", he replied worriedly. "I do not believe so. I do not see a reason why they should be.", assured him Moonlight and Endymion smiled at hearing her soothing voice. " I do agree with the lady, Farmer Tom.", he now stepped in and the two looked at him surprised.  
  
"Why do you believe so, Your Highness?", the farmer finally asked. " Because I as well don't see a reason why the gods should be angry with you, good farmer, and that is why I will see how I can help you.", the prince answered before he kneeled down on the ground, one hand placed atop the soil and his eyes closed. The farmer backed away as his prince kneeled down before him, being scared of seeming disrespectful but Moonlight remained where she was, watching Endymion carefully. She could feel how his aura began to test the ground and the folds beneath it and was surprised as he began to direct energy to a spot about eight feet under the ground.  
  
All the people in the fields were amazed as the dry ground suddenly darkened to a fruitful black and the withered plants straightened up turning to a healthy green. Moonlight, on the other hand, looked a bit worried at the prince knelling before her. Even if he looked okay on the outside she could feel the exhaustion of his body. He had already stopped healing the soil a while ago but held his eyes closed to collect some energy before he slowly opened them and got up reluctantly.  
  
Tom snapped out of his awed state and began to thank the prince over and over again, inviting him to a dinner in honour of the rescue of the fields. But Endymion politely declined instead asking him if he could get him a few supplies he needed for the tour he and some other royals would go on tomorrow. The farmer immediately agreed wholeheartedly and vanished with the list of supplies and two other farmers in tow. Endymion stayed where he was not that sure of his ability to walk without swaying, yet. " Your people can definitely trust you.", suddenly came a voice from behind him and he was startled for a minute, having forgotten about Moonlight's present.  
  
She stepped infront of him and looked him straight in the eye another gesture not every common man or woman would do. But what surprised him was the worry evident in them. It seemed that this young woman could see more than she let on. But Endymion was even more surprised by her next gesture and she laid the tips of her fingers onto his chest and closed her eyes. The next instance he felt his exhaustion train away, finding himself energised as Moonlight's hand emitted a soft white glow. After a minute it vanished and she opened her eyes again smiling knowingly before averting her gaze to the remaining people in the field and was surprised as she only found Molly and Melvin still waiting.  
  
"The farmers will be waiting for you with the supplies. We should better go, kind prince.", she said giving him another quick smile before she took a step back and the two began to make their way to her friends.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it for Chapter 4 of Hidden Princess. Update in four days.  
Eliame  
I want to again apologise for the long wait and thank all that have reviewed.  
[ ]- Thank you for the review. I hope you didn't die. That would be fatal.  
[ Princess Shinra ]- Alright. I will certainly continue.  
[ Shadinah ]- Thanks.  
[ Karkarots-Frying-Pan ]- Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it.  
[ Neo Queen Serenity ]- I hope it didn't take to long.  
[ Yami's Girl ]- Thank you.  
[ Cherrystarr ]- Thank you and I will keep up the work, even if it will take a little longer sometime to update.  
[ Ryoko ]- Sorry for the delay to you to that wasn't really ASAP.  
[ Candace ]- Here it finally is. Have fun reading.  
[ Caroline Rocha ]- Sorry, for the delay. I will update frequently now.  
[ Faerie ]- Special Thanks to you. Since you were the first to review. 


	5. Hidden Princess 05

Alright, as I promised the next chapter of Hidden Princess. Have fun reading.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.5  
----------------  
Molly and Melvin followed the healer and the prince mutely when they passed them by. Moonlight lead them to the town hall where a couple of farmers already waited for their future ruler to arrive. During the whole walk from the fields to the town hall Endymion noted that the mysterious young woman he had met, acted quite like royalty not only in the way she spoke or acknowledge a presence in her surroundings but also how she held herself. She walked casually and always held her hands clasped in front of her so not to offended anybody she approached. Her pace also seemed light beside the ones of the farmer children.   
  
While noting the difference in the healers nature the prince asked himself if she maybe was the daughter of a lord and had been shunned and driven away. Suddenly feeling protective of her he knew that he would have to approach that matter carefully. Endymion looked up into the face of a farmer who had addressed him when they had reached the door leading into the towns hall. Looking back at the woman who had helped him two times already that day he saw her smiling encouragingly and he quickly entered with the man who had addressed him before. He waited for her to follow but she remained where she was smiling at him. Endymion shrugged and walked into the hall and out of the sunlight. Still he couldn't deny that he felt a bit disappointed.  
------------------------  
The young healer sighed as the prince stepped into the shadows of the entrance to the town hall. She had just met him but already felt that she would miss him greatly when he would part from the village later that day. ' I wished I could go with him to the palace.', she thought wishingly. 'Get off it, Moon. You have a duty here. The people need you. What would they do without a healer? And besides it doesn't help to daydream. Face it, he is a prince and you are but a mere commoner. Search your happiness elsewhere.', Moonlight immediately set herself in place but couldn't help to think that it wouldn't be easy to forget him. Sadly she sighed again.   
  
Molly looked at her friend concerned. She had never seen her in such a dreamy state. Moonlight had always been logical and it was seldom to catch her zoned out and then most of the time only for a second. But today she had been daydreaming since she had arrived at the fields with the prince in tow. The farmer's daughter just hoped that her friend wouldn't fall for the charming young man as it would only hurt her. He was a prince after all. She was just a healer and the people in town needed her. ' She also doesn't deserve more despair.', Molly thought and smiled sadly. She was afraid that she couldn't change her best friend's feelings and that she was already too late. The brown haired woman looked up as somebody took her hand and was met by the face of Melvin who looked just as concerned.  
  
Moonlight was about to turn to her friends after she had told herself once again that a relationship with Endymion wouldn't never work, when she heard her name being called. She turned to look down the street to see a girl not more than 11 years old run up to them, yelling her name, a horse following her. The healer waited for her to come to a halt and catch her breath before she asked what had happened. "My... Mother is... sick. Daddy told me... to get you.", the girl explained between big gasps of air. Moonlight's face grew alarmed and she nodded swiftly. "My friends, would you do me the favour of taking care of her? I shall look to the woman immediately.", the healer said quickly before whistling two times. "You are Farmer Drest's daughter, aren't you?", the young woman asked as Silverfly galloped up to her and the girl nodded.  
  
With a short nod Moonlight got onto the horse back and looked at her friend with a kind smile. " Molly, I have to ask you for one more favour.", she said quickly. " Tell me.", was the short answer and the woman on the horse smiled. " Tell the prince that I am sorry for not seeing him off, but an emergency has made it impossible for me to do so. I apologise for the disrespect. May his journey be safe.", Moonlight told her friend before she was off with a quick "I shall se you in the evening. " over her shoulder, hoping that she would reach the farm of the Drests in time.' I think I'm already too late to save her from hurt.', it shot through Molly's head and she smiled sadly once again, waving after her friend.  
  
After the healer was out of their sight she brought the girl, whose name was Amelia, to the fountain in the middle of the town place infront of the hall. There the two and Melvin waited for the prince to finish his business. Molly sighed as she set down on the edge of the fountain and the farmer's son walked up to her, telling the young woman that it would be alright. But the only reply he got was another sigh and a " I do hope so. I really do.".  
----------------------------  
Endymion wasn't really comfortable with all the politeness in the room and grew bored of the farmers talking after a while, his thought turning to a certain mysterious young woman he had met that day. He mentally shook himself as he couldn't get her out of his head. ' Snap out of it, Endymion. She is a common healer and you're the prince of Earth, your parents would never approve. Woah... where did that come from? You can't already consider marrying her. I don't even know her. I mean she is certainly nicer and kinder then Princess Ber...Cut it. Focus on the conversation.', the prince ordered himself but his thoughts continued wandering.  
  
It took an hour until the farmers had finally put everything onto the horses that would accompany him to the palace and the young man was happy as they finally told him that they were finished. At least the healer of the village would certainly see him off and wish him a good journey. His spirits lifted as his thoughts once again shifted to the mysterious but beautiful woman he had met in the forest that day seeing him off. He sighed as he stepped out of the stuffy hall. As he lifted his eyes he was surprised and disappointed when he didn't see Moonlight but only Molly and Melvin with a girl waiting at the fountain. The sun had already begun to set and the prince slowly walked to the healer's friends who approached him.   
  
" Moonlight has asked me to tell, Your Highness, that she is sorry to not be able to see you off but an emergency has made it impossible to her. She apologises for the disrespect and wishes you a safe journey.", the farmer's daughter told him bowing slightly. Endymion smiled at her in understanding. "Give her my thanks and may she be safe in the future as well.", he told her and Molly nodded in understanding before stepping back. The prince felt at peace at hearing the message of her being safe as he mounted his horse and rode out of the village the horses with the supplies following him swiftly, still he looked back at the village sadly after a while. 'I hope I will see her again. Even if I will only be able to thank her for helping me.', the prince thought before finally turning his back to the village.  
  
He reached the palace at sunset and the guards took the horses and Midnight while he walked into the palace, telling a maid to inform his mother of his return. As he reached his own quarters, he changed while informing the generals mentally that he was back. Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door and the generals stepped in looking happy. "How was your day?", Jedeite asked straight forward while sitting down in one of the chairs. "I got all the supplies and the farmers worshipped the ground I walked on.", he told them wryly and the generals laughed. They knew that their prince didn't like formalities. "Anything special?", asked Kunzite and Endymion told them about his new acquaintance and her different behaviour toward him before he skilfully turned the conversation on the subject of the Senshi.  
  
The Generals shrugged it off and told him that they had quite an enjoyable afternoon. They had searched for new clues of the princess and even if they hadn't found anything important it had been quite interesting. The prince just smirked at them. "You think this healer could have a connection to the princess?", suddenly came Zoisite's voice startling Endymion. "I really don't know.", he said sighing as the conversation turned back to the topic he had tried to avoid. "I mean she is called Moonlight. But that is not her real name. And we are searching for the MOON-princess. Then there is also her royal appearance as you told us.", Zoisite reasoned but the prince only sighed and told them that they should head for dinner. It wasn't as though that thought hadn't crossed his mind as well. It would make some things sure easier but he didn't want to rise his hopes. He would have to ask for a image of the princess before they would start their tour through the kingdom tomorrow. Maybe then he could find resembles with the healer or at least a clue if there was a connection between the two or not.  
----------------------------------  
When Moonlight returned to the hut she was exhausted and only gave Molly a half smile as she told her what the prince had said. Many people would have missed it but Molly saw the spark of sadness flash across her eyes before it vanished immediately. Without another word the healer fell onto her bed and was asleep forgetting about dinner, her last thought being on seeing the prince again one day. Molly looked at her friend concern shining in her eyes before drawing the covers over her. The prince had sure swept Moonlight of her feet. She wished her friend good luck before she made dinner for herself.  
---------------------------------  
The rest of the evening and in the next morning Endymion and the generals surprisingly didn't get the chance to speak with the Senshi alone as the four princesses either seemed to have vanished or were in company of the queen. Also were so many questions about the upcoming tour asked that the five young man needed quite some time to sort everything out. Finally the carriage was ready to depart and the royalty just ate a quick breakfast before they got on and their track left the palace's gates after the queen had informed them that Lord Castal would await them in two days. They would take the fastest but still the most interesting path to the lord's castle at the foot of the mountains.  
---------------------------------  
She was playing with her friends and having great fun. It was just sad that her best friends hadn't been able to join her in the village as they had to fulfil a task at the palace. Still the young princess would let that bring down her high spirits as the twelve-year-olds of the village where quite good company and the people congratulated and talked to her as they did always. They didn't make her feel different but treated her as if she was one of them. That was one of the things that the young princess liked when she came to the village to escape the palace life. The people in town treated her like everyone else living their while the princess did the same.  
  
But today it was a special day to them and the whole village celebrated for the princess had turned twelve that day. The children played all kinds of games while the adults watched them laughing merrily. There were even horses they could ride and as the sun set the children who could ride began to chase each other over the fields surrounding the party. The young princess whizzed over the fields on her horse, a boy on a brown stallion on her tracks. She giggled delightfully before she left the fields and dashed into the near forest wanting to reach the clearing she loved to ride to when she needed time alone. Five other kids followed her laughing.   
  
They split up and told each other that they would meet at the clearing. Racing past the trees the princess let the wind play with her silky and golden hair pinned up into two meatballs on her head and two long ponytails flowing from them. The same hairstyle as her mother the queen used to wear. Suddenly she heard somebody following and giggled assuming that it was one of her friends. But as she looked back she screamed. Behind her were several riders on strong stallions, their faces covered by black cloaks. The princess screamed again in fright as they drew nearer and big dogs suddenly dashed forward. The horse she rode suddenly tripped as one of the dogs bit it and the princess was thrown off, her head colliding with a tree. The last thing she heard before her world when black and her memory vanished was: "It will be a pleasure to bring her to Lord Se..."  
  
Moonlight shot up from her bed her breathing rugged. What had that dream been. It seemed so familiar. Could it be a memory? She didn't know. Getting up and swaying for a minute, the shock leaving her system slowly, she found a note for her on the table. Already sensing that Molly wasn't in the hut anymore she picked it up. Looking out the single window in the hut the healer saw the sun already up in the sky indicating midday. ' No wonder that Molly is already up.', she thought to herself before she returned her attention to the note.  
-----------------------------------  
Well that's it for Chapter 5. Chapter 6 in four days.  
Eliame  
[ Neo Queen Serenity ]- Thank you for reviewing again. And that you could put up with the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
[ Ryoko ]- I'm glad I can write on.  
[ Rebel Dreamer ]- Thank you very much for the compliment and I will continue swiftly as Madame orders. * hihi *  
[ Larissa ]- Thank you. I'm trying my best. I do hope you like the following chapters as well.  
[ Princess Shinrah ]- Oh my, I will hurry. But don't get too addicted. Alright? Promise? 


	6. Hidden Princess 06

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
-------------------------------  
R-E-V-I-S-I-O-N: Moonlight shot up from her bed her breathing rugged. What had that dream been. It seemed so familiar. Could it be a memory? She didn't know. Getting up and swaying for a minute, the shock leaving her system slowly, she found a note for her on the table. Already sensing that Molly wasn't in the hut anymore, she picked it up. Looking out the single window in the hut the healer saw the sun already up in the sky indicating midday. ' No wonder that Molly is already up.', she thought to herself before she returned her attention to the note.  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.6  
This chapter is dedicated to my sisters who helped me to overcome my writer's block with their whit and ideas.  
----------------  
It read:  
  
Dear Moon,  
Since you seemed really exhausted yesterday I didn't want to wake you. I have gone to Melvin's family at my father's wish. I hope to be home in the evening. If anything comes up leave me a note.  
Have a nice day,  
Your best friend,  
Molly  
  
The young woman smiled at the neatly written note, before she went into the part of the hut that resembled a kitchen and began to make breakfast for herself. After having eaten some bread and berries and downed a herbal tea, she got up and changed out of her wrinkled clothes into a simple, forest green dress and matching shoes. The skirt went straight down to her ankles while her sleeves flared out slightly. At the front it was bound in crosses and it ended just a few inches under her neck showing off her décolleté. Around her shoulders she slung a matching robe on which a silver leave and the crescent moon were embroidered signalling her as a healer. The beautiful woman brushed her hair and but it again in a simple ponytail.  
  
Finally taking her bag, Moonlight stepped into the sunshine and smiled as the sunlight warmed her skin and flooded her with energy. She saw Silverfly already waiting for her and mounted her friend quickly before the two were off to the market place, the rider enjoying the wind in her hair but then she remembered who had ridden with her to the fields just the day before. She sighed hoping to see the prince again one day, until then she could only dream of him. ' That's all you will ever be able to do, so don't hurt yourself, Moon.', she ordered herself sighing and her thoughts wandered back to the dream. It had felt so real. Had the princess lost her memory like her when she had blacked out? But if that had really happened than why had it shaken her so. Could it have been her own memory? A memory that would mean she was a princess? If then the princess of which country and would she then be able to see the prince as something special without only being able to dream?  
  
The horse under her rode faster trying to let her mistress forget about her worries. But the thoughts didn't flee the healer's mind until they reach the market place, where they were greeted by the sight of children and wives buying necessities for their families and men talking to the blacksmith about new inventions for fieldwork. A smile crept onto Moonlight's features as she was met by the merry atmosphere. She dismounted Silverfly slowly and walked into the market place while the horse trotted to a nearby watering-place where other horses were waiting for their masters as well. Her mistress returned various greetings smiling until she reached the fruit stand.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Paller.", she greeted friendly and the middle-aged man behind the booth laughed as she began to inspect the different fruits displayed. "Greetings to you too, Healer.", he returned in a friendly tune and his other customers smiled at the exchange. After a few minutes Moonlight picked out five red apples and several plums giving them to Mr. Paller to weigh them. He took them and the healer waited patiently while he did his task. Suddenly she felt somebody beside her trying to get her attention and she turned, looking down into the face of a happy looking 11-year-old. Amelia. The girl was grinning at the young woman infront of her until she suddenly stretched out a hand, startling the healer. "Thanks for helping my mother, Ma'am.", she put in as an explanation and Moonlight smiled softly, taking her small hand and shaking it. "It was a pleasure, Amelia.", came the reply and the girl grinned brightly before turning and running back into the cluster of people on the market place.  
  
The young woman shook her head smiling before turning back to Mr. Paller who waited with her fruits. "Cute little thing ,ne?", he asked her raising an eyebrow. "Certainly adorable.", the healer answered sighing before looking at him expectantly as he seemed to want to say more. " That would be true for all children, Ma'am. Maybe you should think about finding yourself a husband. I'm sure there would be plenty of men willing to marry you.", the middle-aged man said in suggesting voice. The young woman before him blushed unlike herself before quickly getting her composure back. "Not yet, I guess. But thank you for the observation, kind sir.", she slipped into formality again startling the people around her but the fruit man just laughed and told her the price which she paid before retreating with a slight bow. "Sometimes she is acting more like a princess than a common healer.", the fruit seller said more to himself but got affirming nods from around.  
  
Moonlight was on her way to the grain booth when there suddenly was a commotion just twenty feet away from her. As she looked up she saw an exhausted-looking man on a horse. In a flash one of the farmers was at his side and helped him down. The healer started to make her way to the stranger but it took awhile until she got into the centre of the circle that had formed around the stranger and the farmer. Once she reached it she immediately rushed forward, taking the exhausted man from the farmer in which arms he had given into a relaxing sleep. Checking for any kind of injuries and finding none she whistled for Silverfly. After a minute the horse was let through the crowds. With the help of two farmers Moonlight bound the stranger to his horse before mounting hers and telling the people that they would hear of his condition in the morning.  
  
When the people agreed she was off with the stranger not halting in her gallop until she had reached the hut. She dismounted and softly landed on the ground, before helping the now half-conscious man of the horse and half carrying him into the hut. There she put him on her bed and removed his shoes, cloak and sword before covering him with sheets. Then she got up again and returned with a bowl of water, wiping the sweat of the stranger's brow. He opened his eyes and looked like he wanted to say something but she soothed him and told him to go to sleep, her hand glowing lightly over his forehead, a faint crescent moon evident on hers.  
-------------------------  
For Endymion the day wasn't really exciting as he explained the different shapes of the country and their history, but he didn't show it. Even if he didn't admit it to himself he was slightly disappointed when he had found out that their route started into the opposite direction of the village Moonlight lived in. The young woman just wouldn't leave his thoughts and when one of the generals had taken over explaining, he had caught himself daydreaming about her more then once. Scolding himself mentally he was relieved when they reached the first city, Trental, and got off the carriages. The Queen asked him plenty of questions which occupied him to his own relief. He answered them with a smile and told old legends over lunch.  
  
He still hadn't got a chance to ask for a picture of the missing princess until then but after lunch he saw one. The generals and Senshi would walk through the market place while he would accompany the queen to a famous artist in the city. He took Kunzite aside for a minute and told him to ask the princesses before he returned to the queen and lead her into the nobler districts of the city while the Senshi and Generals made their way to the market place.   
  
When the Senshi and Generals reached the market place the princesses immediately where taken by the hand by one of their companions. "We don't want you to get lost.", Kunzite told them winking and they giggled before Amy took out her computer, opening up the stored data from the last few days. This time a map of the city sprung onto the monitor and to points, one silver the other a midnight blue were moving slowly in one of the richer districts in the city. "What are those?", Jedeite asked confused. "That's where the prince and the queen are at the moment.", came the simple answer and the general nodded.  
  
"And how are we finding the princess now?", asked Nephrite. This time Lita answered: " We will split the districts up and search with our powers for the princess' aura. But first the computer will tell us in which district or districts she has used her healing powers." The four men nodded in understanding at the explanation of the Thunder Senshi. In the meantime Amy had began to order the information she had stored so far, before she began the scan. Three districts showed the appearance of their princess' healing powers. Looking up at Zoisite she asked him for the folder they had filled with information about the most occurrences of healing powers.   
  
Maybe they could number the districts down with it. The General of the West proceeded the folder and told her the data which the Water Senshi stored before scanning the city once more. This time only one district remained. The district of the average people as Kunzite pointed out. The Senshi nodded in understanding before asking them if their was some calmer place nearby. On their question the four men lead them a bit up the street that ended at the top of a hill where the Lord of the city lived. After about ten minutes they drew them into a small side street which ended in a sunlit square with a square. To the four princesses' surprise hardly any people were there and it was much more silent than at the market place.   
  
Quickly Amy gave her three friends the directions of the district after the generals had let go of their hands. Jupiter was to concentrate on the south, Mars on the east, Venus on the north and Mercury on the west. They would search for their friend's aura. They all nodded before Amy's computer vanished and the four young woman swiftly walked back into the little street through which they had reached the square and transformed into their Senshi forms. Than they called four cloaks up and put them over their uniforms so not to attract attention. Returning to the confused looking generals, their reason for the sudden run for the street seemed to dawn on them and they smirked. The four stopped just infront of them and Venus turned back to the others. "Well, then let's get to it.", she said in good spirits and the others nodded in agreement.   
  
They closed their eyes and began to test the assigned direction with magic searching for Serenity's aura. The four generals saw different auras emit around them and were a bit startled but the few people passing them seemed obvious to them. What seemed to the Senshi only a few minutes was actually half an hour. When they opened their eyes and looked at each other they all shook their heads before the sighed. "I guess we have to search on.", Mars said a bit downtrodden nothing reminding of the fiery princess. The others nodded with the same expression before they pulled themselves together a little and asked the generals to lead them back to the tavern where the would meet up with the prince and the queen again. On the way through the small street the Senshi de-transformed.  
  
When they entered the dark tavern, they were still half an hour early so they took a seat and asked for something to drink. Just then Kunzite remembered what Endymion had asked him and turned to Amy who looked up a bit startled at the question but nodded anyway, taking out her computer again. After a minute she turned it around and the other three princesses looked sadly at the picture of a twelve year old princess. The generals were a bit stunned at what they saw. There on the picture was a girl already showing the first signs of womanhood. She was smiling kindly but her eyes twinkled mischievously. She emitted a warm but still regal aura and the four men knew that if you would meet her in person you would immediately warm up to her.  
  
Slowly they began to understand why the Moon Kingdom had been so heartbroken when she had vanished. "What kind of princess was she?", Zoisite asked carefully and the princesses smiled obviously remembering their missing friend. " Serenity is kind, big hearted, graceful, beautiful beside that, a real light to many people, but at the same time she is mischievous, childish and can always make you laugh. If she isn't really paying attention she trips and scolds you when you laugh at her. But in the end she will laugh with you. She is the best friend somebody could ask for and I'm sure the one who can catch her heart will be the luckiest man in the universe...", Rei told before she was interrupted by Mina. "I'm sure now she would tell you that that wasn't true." " Yes, she would say that every man that really loves a woman was the happiest man in the universe.", Amy continued. " Right and then she would either begin to tease you or ask for your last boyfriend so that she could write his name on your wedding invitation.", Lita finished smirking. They looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing and the generals smiled. This princess surely seemed to be very special.  
  
Even after five years her friends hadn't given up hope of finding her. When their laugher ceased Rei grinned. "Right, that would be Serenity to you.", she stated simple and the others smiled. " Definitely. And she wouldn't want us to give up hope to find the right one.", Mina added. " She would also not give up hope that easily in finding us if we would have gone missing.", Amy told them and they nodded. "We will find her.", Lita concluded confidently again and the other three agreed, determination shining in their eyes. The four men at the table were again amazed at what the princess accomplished without even being there. Suddenly Amy looked up and Zoisite straight into the eyes. "Do you want a copy of the picture?", she asked kindly and the General of the West nodded. Smiling she put her hand over the monitor and a minute later she had the picture in her hand. "Here. Take care of it and don't let the queen see it. It will only hurt her. ", she told them as she handed the generals the picture, her eyes shining with concern. They nodded in understanding and Kunzite put it into one of his uniform's pockets.  
  
Soon they were joined by Queen Selenity and Endymion and they got onto the carriage again continuing their tour. When they left the city again it was mid-afternoon.  
---------------------------  
Very well. Chapter 6. Chapter 7 in two days.  
Eliame   
[ Skye Haerrington ]- I'm happy that I have found a loyal reader and thanks for the compliment.  
[ Truth ]- Thank you very much for your truth opinion and the compliment. I highly appreciate it.  
[ Larissa ]- Thank you.  
[ ~~@ngelblood~~ ]- I will do my best. Enjoy it.  
[ Princess Shinrah ]- Yes, Ma'am. At your service. Hope you liked that one.  
[ neoqueen ]- Certainly and keep on reading. Hihi!  
[ Rebel Dreamer ]- Thanks for putting me on your fav. I hope you will enjoy the rest as well.  
[ hatami ]- Wow. Goodbye in four languages. Cool. Thanks. Danke. Merci. Arigato. (Sorry I don't speak Spanish.)  
[ Neo Queen Serenity ]- Thanks for reviewing again. And I'm happy that I will have at least one reader. Thanks.  
[ Rheia ]- I hope you like the chapter. 


	7. Hidden Princess 07

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.7  
----------------  
While the stranger slept his exhaustion away in her bed, Moonlight ate her lunch and headed out into the forest for herbs. She wouldn't return to the market place today and sighed, thinking about having to ask her friend to do it as she would have to ride to the Lord's castle in the next days to fulfil her duty to his people at the court. The palace had its own healer so she was assigned to serve the lord of the village she lived in after she had got the reputation in her and the nearby villages to be the best healer around.  
  
She had already been asked several times if she wouldn't like to live at the Lord's court but she felt more content near the forest and the Earth Palace. Why she couldn't tell but the townspeople grew quite fond of her with time. When she had told the Lord her reasons for preferring the village over the court he had understood but asked her to visit twice a year in the cold winter months and in the hot summer months. She had agreed to the offer and found it quite refreshing to visit the court twice a year. Still she felt bad that her friend would have to return to the market in the next few days. Moonlight would have liked to be able to have a calm afternoon in town but now it seemed that she would have to pass it with searching for herbs while she waited for the stranger in the hut to wake up.   
  
She didn't have much time as he would likely awake in about two hours. Going at a fast pace she reached the clearing where the herbs grew quickly and crouched down searching for the once she would likely need for her trip. In the summer she often had to look after people who collapsed because of the sun burning on them the whole day. They were always grateful when she help and Moonlight loved to heal. After some time she looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set.  
  
The healer jumped up in surprise before she swiftly turned and began to return to the hut. She hadn't noticed with the birds singing around her, that time had flown by. When the young woman entered the hut she was relieved as she saw the man on her bed just beginning to stir. She put the bag with the herbs on the small table and then walked over to the fire setting on a water to cook. Then she walked up to the bed with a cup of cold clear water. Sitting down on the edge she waited for the stranger to open his eyes. Letting some of her energy flow around her she tried to calm him before he woke. As she looked closer at him for the first time she saw that the man was broadly built, strong looking and in his late thirties. He had dark blond hair and the crest of the Lord of her village was embroidered on his riding shirt.  
  
He was definitely a messenger, trained so that he could defend himself if attacked by bandits. As Moonlight found the ring hanging on a chain around his neck to not be lost she immediately knew that the man was married. She hoped that his wife wasn't worrying to much but just then her thoughts were stopped as the stranger opened his dark eyes and looked at her in surprise. "Am I dead?", he asked uncertainly and Moonlight chuckled. Molly had told her more than once that if she used her strange healing power she gave of a white glow letting her look like an angel with a halo. The healer always had to laugh at the description and the question the stranger had asked she had heard more than once. "Definitely not, sir, and I would have to be ashamed of my humble self if I would have to bring your wife such bad news.", was the soft but amused reply of the beautiful young woman that looked back into the startled man's eyes.  
  
After a minute she began to smile and offered him the cup she had in her hand before she got up, the mysterious glow, the stranger had mistaken as the halo of an angel, vanished. Still he was surprised by the beautiful and graceful woman that somehow managed to hold everything about her calm when she wished. Suddenly the man registered what she had said and looked up to meet the back of her head which was turned to the fireplace. "How do you know that I am married, my lady?", he asked suddenly and the young woman looked back to him, smiling again after she had taken the water of the fire.  
  
"I have seen your ring, kind sir. And you may call me Moonlight. What is your name stranger and why did you find your way to this village, if I may ask?", she questioned while she poured to cups of herbal tea. The man on the bed was once again startled by the woman before him as a regal aura appeared about her. But he quickly dismissed it answering her instead. "You may. My name is Frederick Narri from Lord Castal's court. I have come in search of the healer of this village. May I see her? The news I bring is urgent.", he told her suddenly impatiently and Moonlight smiled at him in understanding.  
  
"You have already seen the healer, Sir Frederick.", was her simple reply as she handed him the cup of tea. The messenger looked confused but he was only met by another soft smile before she spoke up again. "What is that matter that has to reach me so urgently, Sir Frederick?", she asked as she set down in the chair at the fireplace. ' This woman is full of surprises.', the stranger thought to himself. He had awaited an old and wise crone to be the well known and respected 'Gentle Healer' and now there was a young woman sitting before him. 'But a remarkable one, I might add.', he told himself before explaining the reason for his search for her.  
  
"My Lord knows that you will depart from your village in a week and will start preparations for travelling soon, but he has send me with the urgent request of you leaving immediately and following me to his castle as quickly as possible for the Lady has unfortunately fallen ill. He wishes you to take a look at her. My lord is terribly worried and the Prince and his guardians as well as the Queen of the Moon and the Sailor Senshi will arrive at his court in two days. If we ride through and only take a short rest at the night camp of the royalty we could manage it in one and a half days. I ask you to accompany me in wishes of the Lord.", the messenger related and at the mention of the Moon Queen and the Senshi as well as Endymion something stirred inside Moonlight but she immediately made her decision and got up to get her things. She would definitely go with Sir Frederick.  
  
" You shall finish your tea, you will need your strength, while I get the necessities I will need to accompany you.", she ordered softly before she took her riding clothes and vanished for a minute. She returned clad in riding-pants and a comfortable blouse. She was met by the stranger who had stood up and was looking at her gratefully. She packed her bag with some bread, herbs, ointments and two bottles of water. Quickly distinguishing the fire she drew out a silver cloak with the same sign of the leave and moon embroidered as on the dress she had worn earlier. Frederick hadn't noticed it before in the half darkness of the hut. The young woman slung the cloak over her shoulder as she did with her bag, bow and quiver which surprised Frederick again.  
  
He quickly picked up his cloak and sword and together they left the hut after she had written a letter that would inform the townspeople and her friend about the reason for her absence. He mounted his horse and waited for the healer to vanish to somewhere and reappear with a horse, but she stayed were she was and only whistled two times. The stranger looked at her confused but the young woman only smiled. Suddenly they heard neighing coming from the forest and Moonlight ran into its direction giving the man on the horse a soft. "Follow me, kind sir." 'She is fast.', the messenger thought amazed before following her. Only thirty foot into the forest a white horse suddenly emerged from the trees and the young woman mounted it with out halting it in his pace. 'Truly remarkable.', it shot through the man's head riding behind her.  
  
The young healer immediately told her horse to go into a gallop and the two riders and horses vanished completely into the forest as the sun began to set lower and lower. As Moonlight and Frederick rode through the forest and around the palace to then continue their journey into the direction of the Lord's castle, which lay in the opposite direction of the village, the healer began to try to figure out what exactly the mention of the Moon Queen and the mysterious Senshi had stirred in her. She had heard quite a few stories about the four princesses who had been sworn to protect the lost Moon Princess, but still she had the feeling that their was more to the mystery of the missing princess and their vow. She also was confused as she felt herself somehow connected to the five royals.  
  
Thinking harder about it some images suddenly flashed through her mind. They showed a silver haired, graceful-looking and beautiful woman with the same hairstyle the princess in her dream had worn. The obviously queen had soft lavender eyes and a strong regal but at the same time warm aura about her. The young healer also saw four young girls supposedly about twelve years like the chased dream princess, to whom she oddly felt strongly connected to. One of the four girls had a intellectual look about her with black-bluish hair, clad in an ice blue long-sleeved dress that fit at her waist before it flared out.   
  
In the next flash Moonlight distinguished a lively looking blond with sparkling blue eyes. She wore a red bow to hold some of her hair up while the rest cascaded down her back to her waist. She wore a simple orange summer dress. The forth flash that came to the healer's mind somehow brought an amused smile to her lips. A fiery looking black haired girl with violet eyes and highlights in her hair flashed up clad in an for a twelve year old seductive looking blood red dress. The last picture that passed her mind was of a girl that had drawn her brown hair into a high ponytail and had spitting green eyes. In her Greek styled dress and with her tall stature, she reminded Moonlight of an amazon.  
  
After letting the images flash through her mind several times she was shaken from her daze by her companion, asking her if she was alright. She just nodded surprised. 'What were these pictures?', she asked herself before she began to concentrate on the path. As they left it and rode over the fields so as to avoid Trental, her dream of the recent night flashed through the healer's mind again. Was it really a memory? Was she a princess that had been lost? But she didn't know of any princess being lost. Just then the sun set behind the horizon while Frederick got her attention once again.  
  
" We should reach the camp when the moon is halfway up the sky.", he told her and Moonlight nodded. Then suddenly a thought struck her. She knew of a lost Princess. The Moon Princess. But she couldn't possible be her, could she? 'Don't be ridiculous, Moon. You may have lost your memory at the same time as she has been lost, but you are surely no princess.', she told herself strictly, quickly dismissing the thought but they still continued to nag her at the back of her mind. She didn't know how close she was coming to the truth of her lost past. Trying to concentrate on something else she began to ask herself if she would see the prince again at the camp. She didn't admit it to herself but she wanted to see him again badly and still silently began to wish for him to recognise her, even if she knew that he wouldn't be able to realise that she was their as she would have to wear her cloak due to the anonymous way they travelled.  
--------------------------  
That was it for Chapter 7. Chapter 8 is up as well.  
Eliame 


	8. Hidden Princess 08

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the great delay again. I will update in latest a week.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.8  
----------------  
It was still quite a bit from Trental to the night camp of the royals and so the two riders encouraged their horses to go faster. They tried to greatly avoid any people as they didn't want to be hold back in their fast journey. Moonlight felt unnaturally refreshed as the moon slowly rose into the now dark sky, shining bright between the glittering stars. She knew of the urgent matter for this journey still she enjoyed the ride under the night's sky. Occasionally she would take a glance at her companion to make sure he was okay. She knew he already had had a exhausting journey behind him and was concerned that he would faint again from exhaustion. They would have to stop soon.  
  
When they left a small forest behind them and rode into a wide field she suddenly discovered the smoke of the fires of the night camp of the royals. She was happy but at the same time disappointed that she would have to stop and get off Silverfly then. The ride had relaxed her but Frederick was in great need of a rest. She smiled concerned at him but he only look at her tiredly. As they drew nearer the messenger signalled her to draw up her hood and she obliged. Slowly coming to a stop a guard ran up to them demanding to know who they were and what they wanted.  
  
"I am a messenger from Lord Castal of Vendish Castle and I have come here with my companion to take a short rest before we will have to continue on our way swiftly.", Frederick explained and the guard frowned. "From where do you come, sir, and what are your and your companion's names?", he asked and Moonlight was surprised as the messenger shot the soldier a piercing gaze. "My name is Sir Frederick Narri and we come from the Village Gend, on the north side of the palace. In my company is 'The Gentle Healer'.", he finally answered curtly and the guard now turned a sceptical gaze to the supposedly man on the other horse. "How do I know that you are the healer?", he inquired and Moonlight lifted her head slightly annoyed. "Kind sir, I have no proof for you to soothe your suspicions and I ask for your trust in a noble's statement. Please let us pass, the reason for our journey is urgent and we may not have that much time.", the young healer told him in a totally calm voice and the guard took a step back as the regal aura appeared again around her, leaving no time for further doubt or questioning just the certainty that this two stranger were no threat.  
  
Finally nodding his head Moonlight dismounted and the tension vanished. The healer's companion was once again surprised by her nature but got of the horse nonetheless being met by a small smile the young woman gave him from under the hood. Would he have seen her eyes he would have seen her concern for him. Now that he was off the horse Moonlight could see that he was totally exhaust and couldn't even really stand on his feet anymore but he wouldn't let it show. Still as a healer she didn't miss the fact. As the guard led them to the general, who would have to agree to their wish to rest in the camp, Moonlight made a decision. Her companion needed rest and she could find the way to Vendish Castle very well on her own. She would convince him to stay behind and arrive with the royals.   
  
When they neared the fire in the middle of the camp where the general currently ate, her breath caught as she saw Endymion sitting beside the muscular man. As they walked out between the rows of tents and into the circle of people, Moonlight suddenly stopped in her tracks. Because she was the last one to arrive, the other two didn't notice her stopping and walked on. The young healer was shocked by whom she saw sitting around the fire. There were four older versions of the girls whose images had flashed through her mind not too long ago.   
  
They were talking contentedly with four men in dark blue uniforms, but the healer wasn't fouled by their outer appearance and could see the sad glint deep in their eyes. Four names flashed through her mind and a scene of the twelve year old girls, of her supposedly memory, running up to her over a flower field, appeared before her eyes.   
  
"There you are, Sere. We searched for you everywhere. Come on the queen is waiting.", the blond called worriedly looking concerned at her friend as did the others.   
  
"Sere.", Moonlight repeated softly and snapped out of her daze.   
  
This four girls were obviously the planetary princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter. But why had she known how they looked like? She couldn't remember meeting them. The young woman was confused and shocked beyond belief but that was not the end of it by a long shot, as she turned to the older woman which animatedly spoke with the prince, she gasped. It was the Moon Queen and Moonlight felt greatly drawn to her. Standing so far away and seeing her she felt lost and cold. But the queen changed from the image she had seen not so long ago. Her hair was still in the same odd hairstyle the dream princess had worn but her eyes had a sad glint and the once warm aura had turned into one of a woman who liked to be alone. The vanishing of her daughter had seemingly been a great blow to the delicate queen. If she smiled it was a sad smile and Moonlight was suddenly overcome by a great wave of grief, wanting to run over to the lonely woman and tell her that everything was alright. But it wasn't. She hadn't had her memory for the last five years and suddenly she began to find bits of it, indicating that she was a lost princess. ' This is ridiculous. Just conscience.', she told herself trying to stay calm.  
  
When the guard and Frederick reached the general of the camp and the prince, the messenger bowed respectfully and asked for a short rest for him and his companion. The two looked at him confused and Frederick returned the look irritated while the guard resumed his post. "Where is your companion, Sir Frederick?", the general asked finally and for the first time the man from Vendish Castle looked behind him, finding his companion amiss. Looking greatly surprised he returned his gaze to the way he had come and found the young woman accompanying him, frozen at the outer circle of the people around the fire, seemingly staring shocked at the royals from the other planets. She looked greatly troubled and he felt sorry for nearly demanding her to follow him so quickly. The young woman hadn't protested but she surely wasn't away from her village that often. He gave her a smile of sympathy before calling her over.   
  
Moonlight suddenly came back to reality. Somebody was calling her but she couldn't distinguish what he was saying still dazed. Concentrating she found the source of the call as Frederick standing before the prince and the general. "Healer, the general and, His Highness, would like to see you.", he called and the young woman slowly made her way through the people and to the circle of the royals and obvious head-guards who had talked to the princesses not so long ago. Reaching the circle she suddenly swept into a perfect curtsey even if she didn't know why. It had just seemed natural to her. 'I have to get away from here soon or I won't know where I am anymore. I just wish the prince could come with me... Stop that thought and remember where you stand, Sere.', she told herself before her eyes opened wide realising what she had just thought. 'Sere? What am I getting myself into?', she asked herself until she shook her head to clear it. Taking a breath she turned to greet the royals being met by sympathetic but at the same time slightly surprised expressions.  
  
"Please forgive me, Your Highnesses, I am sorry for letting you wait. I am really grateful that you granted us a short rest here.", she finally greeted softly and all the people in hearing shot looked up at her surprised. "Did I do something wrong, Your highnesses?", she asked nervously after a minute but Endymion assured her that she had done nothing wrong. The way how the person before him spoke reminded him so much of Moonlight but meeting her here would be to much to wish for. Since the obviously woman under the cloak seemed nervous he didn't want to bother her with further question he spoke up again.  
  
"Since you will rest here even if only for a short time, may I ask you to lower your hood and eat with us.", he asked friendly and Moonlight would have liked to take his offer but she didn't want to show herself to him now. She was confused and afraid that she might find out something she didn't want. She also still had to look after the Lord's wife and as much as she wished to stay there with Endymion was she knew she first had to sort out her thoughts.  
  
Looking over at her companion her gaze turned concerned. After observing him for a minute she turned back to the prince determined but at the same time sad. "I am afraid, kind prince, that I can not take your offer and do as you request as much as I would like to but I am needed at Vendish Castle. I know it is most rude of me to ask you for a favour but could Sir Frederick possibly travel with you? He arrived in the village I live exhausted and needs rest at the moment. I can find my way to my Lord's castle on my own but I'm afraid as a healer I can't let him ride any longer today. Will you let him travel with you, kind prince?", she asked finally startling everyone again as her voice suddenly was totally calm. But Endymion was the most startled of all. The healer before him hadn't addressed him with Your highness but with a title only one common person had used so far and that was the young woman that had haunted his thought since he had met her just a day ago. But she couldn't be here?  
  
While slowly working over his shock he didn't even notice as he dumbly nodded. He also didn't register as she thanked him friendly before she turned and was about to walk back to her horse, when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning back at her captor she came face to face with Frederick. "I certainly won't let you go alone, Healer.", he told her firmly but Moonlight wouldn't hear of it. " You certainly will, Sir Frederick. Your wife will come after me if I let you get on a horse again this night. I also shouldn't be considered a healer if I would let you ride. Rest. I know how to take care of myself.", she told him her regal aura returning.  
  
Endymion snapped out of his dream. This healer was definitely the amazing young woman he had met in the forest yesterday and he certainly wouldn't let her go on her own. "It is alright, Sir Frederick. I agree with healer. You will stay here and get rid of your exhaustion. But she also won't go on her own. I will accompany her.", he told the messenger firmly and was surprised himself at what he said. Moonlight had certainly turned some things upside-down in his life. The people around him looked surprised at their prince and started to protest but he quickly silenced them before he turned his attention to the woman who had penetrated his thoughts. She was frozen to the spot and looked stunned. When she finally snapped out of her daze she started to protest. "I have made my decision, Healer.", he told her quickly stopping her protest.  
  
He knew she glared at him from under the hood but nodded and turned away after quickly curtsying to the royals of the other planets. She gracefully stalked out of the circle of people and vanished behind a tent. The Generals stared at their prince in disbelief. He had just declared he would follow a stranger and now he was smirking as she stalked obviously angry out of the circle of people. Maybe she wasn't that much of a stranger to him. [What are you thinking, Endymion?], Kunzite finally asked mentally and saw the prince grin widen. [ That was Moonlight.], he answered quickly before following the memorising healer.  
  
[I think he has it bad.], a stunned Jedeite told the other three personal guards of the Earth Prince who nodded after a minute. When they had finally come over their shocks they run after him with, to their surprise, the Senshi in tow.  
--------------------------------------  
Chapter 8 guys. I hope it wasn't that confusing. Chapter 9 in latest a week.  
Eliame  
Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the great delay. 


	9. Hidden Princess 09

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 0.9  
----------------  
When Endymion reached Moonlight she had halted outside the camp, obviously waiting for someone. As he stopped as well she said annoyed. "You shouldn't have done that, Your Highness." Just as these words had left her mouth and shocked Endymion as she had used the formal title, the generals and the Senshi broke from the rows of tents. "Endymion, why are you going with her?", Nephrite demanded and the prince turned to them smiling. "Because I want to. But you will stay behind and bring the queen and the Senshi safely to Vendish Castle.", he quickly turned to the warriors of the other planets after saying that. "No offence, princesses. We will meet again at Lord Castal's castle. Travel safe.", he continued and his guards looked concerned, but knew that protesting would be a lost cause, so they just nodded.   
  
Finally Kunzite turned to the healer. "Could you at least show us your face, Gentle Healer?", he asked kindly and Moonlight began to feel guilty. She knew that she couldn't show herself yet. "I am afraid, kind sir, but at the moment I do not have the confidence to do so. I am afraid of what might be the outcome. Forgive me and I ask you sincerely for our trust. I will not hurt your prince.", she told them quite quietly and the guards nodded with some understanding, feeling her uneasiness. They would have liked to know how she looked like but they also didn't want to pester her as the prince seemingly trusted her. The Prince of Earth, on the other hand, was surprised again that night as he heard the uneasiness in the young woman's voice. 'Something must be troubling her and I will surely find out what.', he vowed to himself.  
  
His future companion thanked his generals before she turned back and looked over the field surrounding the camp. Whistling twice, Silverfly appeared once again and she took the reigns, softly halting the horse. Then she waited patiently for the prince to get Midnight, before she mounted. As they were about to start their journey she suddenly turned back to the Senshi and generals. "Senshi.", she spoke softly and the four young women looked up at her. "I hope you will find her soon. May Selene be with us.", were her last words to them before Silverfly galloped away, Midnight following.  
  
The four princesses of the Inner Planets stood there frozen and the generals looked confused. "May Selene be with us. And may we find her soon.", Rei repeated slowly and a tear slid down her cheek. Quickly the eight turned and returned to the centre of the camp. 'Why had the healer said that?', each of the Senshi asked themselves but couldn't figure it out. 'How had she known of their search?' Flustered they sat down around the fire again and it wasn't long until each of the generals soothed one of their nerves. The queen watched the scene with sad eyes, confusion welling up in her.  
--------------------------------  
Endymion watched the rider on the beautiful horse in front of him in deep thought. 'Why had Moonlight said that? How had she known of the search for the lost princess?' He just couldn't figure out how but he knew for sure that she was an important piece in the puzzle of the lost Moon Princess. Wanting to find out more about exactly what she knew, he straightened himself up and encouraged Midnight to draw up beside Silverfly.   
  
'What has come over me? Why did I say that? I don't even know where the princess is. I only have strange dreams and flashbacks confusing me more and more. I can not be the Moon Princess...But who am I then? And why have Molly and other people of the village told me more than once that I had the aura of a royal about me sometimes? I am not like them that I have known for long. But could I possibly be the Moon Princess and more importantly do I want to be her ? I would just wish that I had at least some evidence that I fit into the puzzle of the vanishing of the princess. I know how it happened but how do I know who I am? I could also be some noble who witnessed what happened on that fateful day. Oh Selene, help me... Why am I asking the Moongoddess for help now? I am totally confused. Just somebody, give me a sign.' The healer fought with herself just getting more and more desperate. The prince and her were already riding for an hour and she was frustrated that she couldn't figure out that puzzle.   
  
She had been annoyed with Endymion when he had declared that he would go with her but now she was quite grateful and decided to thank him for the company. Maybe he would be able to help her figure out this mystery. "How did you know of the Senshi's search for the Moon Princess?", somebody suddenly asked and Moonlight gasped wiping around to come face to face with the man that haunted her thoughts if she wasn't battling with herself about the strange occurrences of the last two days. The question startled her. Of what search was he talking?, the young healer asked herself. "I am sorry, Endymion but I do not know of a search.", she finally told him softly drawing her hood back to be met by fresh air. The Earth Prince was stunned by her answer and amazed by the vision of the young woman on the horse under the moonlight. But at seeing her face he frowned. She looked greatly troubled but seemed to slowly relax as she turned her eyes to meet his. Looking a bit lost she continued. " I apologise if I have done something wrong, kind prince, as well as my rude behaviour while departing. I do not know what possessed me and I must thank you for your company. It does make my journey more comfortable. Maybe you can even help me.", she told him gently before sighing.   
  
Endymion now saw the evident confusion in her eyes and had to hold himself back from instantly bombarding her with questions. He knew that she still needed time to figure out exactly what was bothering her and how it fit into her life. He would ask her after she had done her duty at Vendish castle. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't even know the reason for her urgent journey. 'Why is she on the way to the Lord's castle?', he asked himself and didn't know that he had voiced his thoughts so he was quite surprised when she answered in a soft voice.  
  
"The Lord's wife is ill and Sir Frederick has been sent to fetch me, to take a look at her. I just hope that it isn't anything severe.", as the prince looked up he saw that she had her gaze fixed on the horizon which would soon begin to dawn. Endymion was surprised that his companion didn't seem the least bit exhaust and once again marvelled at her beauty and her unique personality. As the sun rose and the birds began to sing the two fast travellers remained silent each thinking their own thoughts. The prince was confused by his companions different behaviour toward him and the mysteries that hung around her. She showed no sign of exhaustion, riding over the fields while letting the morning sun warm her. The only thing that disturbed her peaceful being seemed to be her thoughts.  
  
Moonlight didn't know what the dream and the flashes wanted to show her and she felt more confused than ever. The prince riding beside her gave her mind a bit of peace which she was grateful for, but still she wanted to figure out this mystery as, she could tell, did her companion. When they neared a lake she slowed down and demounted Silverfly. The young healer had to smile as she saw the surprised expression on the prince's face. "We shall rest here for a few minutes, kind prince.", she explained softly and Endymion smiled, seeing that she relaxed as she took in her surroundings. Getting off his horse as well he sat down in the grass and observed Moonlight who walked down to the shore of the lake.  
  
A warm feeling washed over him and he felt content near her. Suddenly he was aware that she had not only found her way into his thoughts but also his heart. This revelation came as a shock to the Prince of Earth but at the same time as a relief and something wonderful. Remembering her troubled expression he decided to talk to her about what had occurred back in the camp on the remaining part of their journey. He didn't want her to fight her demons and fears alone. He wanted to protect her. Slowly a look of tenderness creaped into his eyes as he watched Moonlight kneel down at the shore of the lake.   
  
The healer's thoughts had once again wandered to the prince she had met not so long ago. He seemed gentle and helpful, showing that he cared a great deal for his people. 'But how much does he care for me?', Moonlight asked herself suddenly, the smile slipping of her face as a lump formed in her throat. 'Why is it so important for me that he cares? Why should I be an exception?', she asked herself observing the other side of the lake. 'Because you love him.', a small voice called and Moonlight's eyes widen slightly. 'Could I love him?', it shot through the young woman's mind as she lowered her head to watch the lake's surface ripple.  
  
A startled gasp escaped her lips as her mirror image formed on the water. But her reflection didn't show the gentle healer in her cloak, but a beautiful young woman in a flowing white dress. Her azure eyes where shining brightly as was the golden crescent moon on her forehead. ' Remember princess.', the wind seemed to whisper into the healer's ear and images of the dream shot through her head again as well as a beautiful flower garden and royal corridors. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and dropped into the lake destroying the reflection and the train of flashes in her mind.  
  
Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around. Endymion's own eyes widened as he saw the tears which were now silently flowing from Moonlight's. He immediately took her into a gentle hug and began to whisper soothing words, all the while stroking her back in an comforting gesture. 'What has she seen in the lake that made her cry?', he thought silently as concern and protectiveness for the woman in his arms flooded him.   
  
Moonlight was surprised as strong arms suddenly wrapped tenderly around her, protecting her from the world and letting her close her eyes, her tears escaping freely. A soothing voice let her relax in the prince's chest and a small smile crept onto her face as her tears ceased. The prince had saved her as she had done for him the day she had met. As she felt safe in his arms only one thought came to her. 'I definitely love him, even if I know that it will hurt me in the end. I love Endymion.', another tear escaped her as she let her soul be warmed by the presence of the kind prince accompanying her. When Moonlight finally straightened again in his arm Endymion looked down coming face to face with her now shining eyes. They seemed to hold understanding but at the same time great confusion. It confused the prince as well but he didn't mention it, observing her face for quite a while. Something faint on her forehead caught his attention but he couldn't recognise it and finally asked her if she was alright. She only nodded with a smile and the prince was overcome with the urge to kiss her. But he restrained himself not wanting to scare her. Gently helping her up, he still didn't let go of her waist since she didn't mention it the two stood together, looking into the distance.  
  
After some minutes Moonlight suddenly snapped out of her daze and remembered the real reason for her journey. A gasp escaped her lips and Endymion once again focused his attention on her. "We have to continue our journey, Endymion.", she told him softly, looking into his eyes. " Alright.", he returned finally letting go of her waist and following her to the horses who had began to grass. Both mounting, the two encouraged their mounts to go into a gallop. Silverfly and Midnight neighed good-natured and took off again, Moonlight laughing lightly while the Prince of Earth just grinned. He would definitely find out what troubled her and protect her.  
...  
++++++++++++++++++  
Well, that was it for Chapter 9. Chapter 10 in about a week.  
Eliame  
  
Sailor uni ~ Thank you for the review and the compliment.  
Princess Shinra ~ I will definitely finish what I have begun.  
SurfAngel ~ Hope you liked it.  
Dracos ~ With you as wonderful reader, I shall have nothing to fear, kind sir.  
Sqwert ~ Thanks.  
Small-Lady19 ~ Thank you for the wonderful review.  
Serena ~ I'm looking forward to writing the rest.  
Sailor C ~ Liked it?  
KaYlEyAnGel ~ Thankd you for the compliment, I hope you enjoy the rest.  
Anima Princess ~ Quite impatient, ne?  
Tara ~ Still a little bit longer. * gg *  
Cyber ~ Thanks.  
Skye Harrington ~ Hope you liked that one as much as all the others. 


	10. Hidden Princess 10

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 1.0  
Dedicated to my mother, who has to take more than she deserves at the moment.  
----------------  
... As the two riders entered the forest near the lake, Moonlight let Silverfly slow down to a trot and waited for Endymion to do the same which the prince did only seconds later, waiting for her to draw up beside him again. A nervous smile appeared on Moonlight's face as he smiled at her, while his eyes looked expectantly at her. The healer hadn't spoken since they had departed from the lake and the prince had given her time to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Now he waited for her to speak. "What can you tell me about the Moon Court, Endymion? And what happened after the princess vanished?", she asked finally softly averting her eyes from his to look in front of them. All the time that they had ridden in silence the young woman had played with her thoughts and debated about the strange flashes she had had when she had met the princesses and the queen. Finally she had come to the decision that she had to solve the mystery to understand, but to do so she needed help which she hoped her companion would provide her.  
  
She had also started to accept the possibility that she was the Moon Princess and wanted to find how the vanishing had affected the people of the moon. When Moonlight let her gaze wander back to the prince she looked confused at the surprised expression she saw on his face. "I apologise for asking, Endymion.", the healer said quickly returning her gaze again on the path before them. "You do not have to apologise, Moonlight, but may I ask why you are asking about the princess?", her companion's soothing voice came, after he had finally come over his shock. A smile had lit on his face as he had noticed her referring to him by his first name, taking up the habit as well.  
  
"Of course you may ask, Endymion. It's because I am somehow connected to her and her vanishing, even if I do not surely know how at this moment.", she answered her face growing soft, but at the same time sad and fearful, as she held her gaze on the path. The rider beside her was surprised once more and couldn't stop himself from asking another question. " How do you feel connected to her?", he asked still surprised. "She is somehow connected to my past.", Moonlight stated thoughtful her expression turning serious. When she turned to face Endymion once again to stop the question on his lips she looked apologetically. "But I know about my past as much as you do, Endymion.", she added softly and the prince's eyes widen. 'So she has lost her memory.', he noted and then remembered what she had asked, deciding to answer her questions before he would voice the last question that was on his mind. The prince knew she would either answer truthfully or remain silent.  
  
He smiled at her which she returned before he fixed his eyes in the distance. "The Moon Royals are Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity. King Solaris was killed in a war on Earth, fighting a force which was called the Negaverse. It vanished from the planet afterwards but we do not know with total certainty, if it was defeated. But that was not your question. Part of the Moon Court are also the four Princesses of the Inner Planets who are also the Sailor Senshi. They came to the Moon on the princess' second birthday and vowed to protect her with their lives if necessary. Over the years they absolved their training on the moon and became the best friends of Princess Serenity.", Endymion began and Moonlight's eyes widen as new flashes filled her mind, showing every angle of the palace she had only remembered glimpses of so far, as well as two speaking cats, four girls training in swordsmanship, the queen seemingly scolding her and many other happy, sad, loving, exciting and frustrating occasions.   
  
Endymion felt an uneasy feeling about Moonlight nagging at the back of his mind, as he paused for a moment but he pushed it aside and continued speaking. "The four princesses as well as the queen where always good spirited and social but when the princess vanished the queen became withdraw. The princesses became obsessed with their guilt as they had not been able to save their best friend like they had vowed and so they began to search for her. They believe that Princess Serenity is still alive and would not ever give up hope of finding her. I am amazed at how loyal they are to their friend. The princess must have been a really special person. Not only the court was devastated by her vanishing. The people searched for her a whole year and then did not even have the heart to declare her dead. That was four years ago and the princess' vanishing is still a mystery to all.", he finished while Moonlight lived once again through the scene where the riders had persuaded her. 'I...am Serenity.', she finally comprehended after she had come over the shock of all the memories. 'I am the Moon Princess.', she told herself slowly and gasped.  
  
Endymion turned to face her and his eyes grew concerned as he saw her shocked expression. " Are you alright, Moonlight?", he asked and she nodded slowly but he didn't really believe her. Still he remained silent seeing that she needed time to come to terms with whatever had happened while he had answered her question. His question would have to wait.  
  
The healer in the meantime tried to calm herself to be able to think rationally again. ' Calm down, Sere. ... Yes, Sere, my nickname.', she remembered and smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. Quickly brushing them away she was aware of Endymion watching her. Turning to him she looked apologetically. "Take your time and sort out whatever is troubling you. If you need to talk with someone, I am here.", he told her softly, even if he was concerned and she nodded gratefully before the two sank into silence.   
  
Flashes of her dream once again came back to the young woman riding on Silverfly. ' What where the last words my persuader has spoken?', it shot through her mind and the words echoed through her mind. ~ It will be a pleasure to bring her to Lord Se...~ ' What is the full name of the Lord? What would he want with me?', question over question formed in her mind and she grew more and more confused. In the meantime the Prince of Earth didn't cease to watch her. ' What has happened while I answered her question? Could she know something or could she have remembered something?', he asked himself at the same time worrying if she would be alright. The sun rose in the sky as they two were deep in their thoughts. When Moonlight finally looked up with the intention to tell her companion everything and to ask him to help her, she was met with the sight of the great gates of Vendish. Surprised she stopped what she was about to do and decided to fulfil her duty to the Lord's wife first.   
  
Endymion frowned a bit as he saw her stop from speaking to him, but he slowly decided not to push her and so the two rode up to the gates. When the guards saw him arriving, Endymion saw Moonlight drawing up her hood out of the corner of her eyes. The guards bowed greeting him with a " Welcome to Vendish, Your Highness. We will immediately inform the Lord.". With that one of them turned while Endymion and Moonlight passed through the door. "I welcome you as well, Healer. We have not awaited you for another week.", a richly clothed but friendly looking man on a horse who waited for them on the street, leading through the village and up to the castle, stated. "The Lord requested my presence earlier, Sir Mark.", she told him softly slipping into formal mode again. Endymion smiled as he watched her before he was addressed.  
  
"It is nice to welcome here as well, Your Highness. I guess the princesses and the queen will arrive shortly and I see you are already acquainted with Healer.", came the friendly welcome and Endymion grinned. "Yes, indeed and thank you for the warm welcome, Sir Mark.", the prince replied. "I am sorry to have to cut this conversation short but the Lord needs me. I am sure we will meet again in the next days, won't we, Sir Mark?", came the apologetic voice of Moonlight and the man smiled brightly nodding before he left them to continue their way quickly. "How did you get acquainted?", Endymion asked, wanting to know the relation between the two. Moonlight smiled under her hood. "I healed his son two years ago and lost consciousness afterwards as I had drawn on to much energy. When I woke up his son and his son's wife thanked me before they left while he and the lady invited me to dinner. He has become like a father to me over all the times I have been here to heal.", she told him and he was surprised as he let go of a breath he hadn't know he had held.  
  
' I love her.', it suddenly became clear to him and he sighed. ' But I can't help but feel that their is more to her. Whatever the mystery is about her I have the feeling that I won't find out until she tells me.', he concluded watching her out of the corner of his eye before he focused his attention on the court they had just entered. He was surprised when he found the Lord personally waiting for them, a somewhat worried but at the same time relieved expression on his face. The two halted their horses in the middle of the court while Lord Castal waited at the entrance of the castle. The two dismounted and there was immediately a stableman who lead their horses away.  
  
The pair began to walk into the direction of the entrance when Moonlight suddenly spoke up. " Endymion.", she said softly, drawing back her hood once again and Endymion looked down at her. "Can you spare some time for us to talk after I shall have taken a look at Lady Sabrin?", she asked her eyes looking hopefully up at him. The prince was flooded with warmth and smiled. "Did I not tell you that I would be there if you needed to talk, kind lady?", he asked a bit teasing and a hue of pink spread on the healer's cheeks before she smiled thankfully and nodded.  
  
"Welcome, Your Highness, as well as you, fair Moonlight. I thank you for coming on my request.", Lord Castal greeted them when they reached him. The healer smiled. "But may I asked where Sir Frederick is?", he asked after a minute, his face growing concerned. "Do not worry, kind Lord. He was exhaust when we reached the royal camp and as a healer I had to restrain him from riding further. Prince Endymion was so kind to accompany me. The rest of the royals will arrive tomorrow. But tell me what seems to be wrong with your wife?", she answered smiling apologetically while the Lord looked for affirmation from the prince who nodded, before turning back to her, his face growing concerned. "She seems to have some bad case of the flu and is rather tired. She also seems to not be able to hold much down.", he explained worriedly and the young woman in front of him nodded in understanding, having an inkling what could be the cause.  
  
She knew that the Lord and the Lady weren't married for more than three years and that Castal had taken the lead of Vendish Castle two years ago, when his father had retired. "Does the master bedroom still have the same location and has another healer already looked at the lady, Sir?", she asked calmly while Endymion stood by and waited until the matter was solved and the lord could concentrate on him. "Yes, my lady, it is still located in the same ward and no, we unfortunately don't have a healer at the current time, as our passed on about a month ago. We have already sent a request to the palace but it will take another week for him to arrive. That is also one of the other reason why I asked for your presence before time.", Castal answered truthfully.   
  
"I understand, kind Lord.", the healer said nodding before she looked at him smiling. "I shall take a look at your wife now and shall meet you in the throne room when I am finished, if that suggestion meets with your agreement, Sir.", she asked and on his affirming nod she asked Endymion to wait for her there as well. The prince smiled softly at her while confirming that he would do so. The two man looked after her as she walked up the door. "There is no need to worry, kind Lord.", she said softly without turning before entering the castle. Castal sighed. "I am sorry for not immediately paying attention to you, Your Highness.", he said somewhat guilty as he turned to his other guest but Endymion smiled and denied the fact. "I guess we should go and wait for news from your wife, Lord Castal.", he suggested sympathetically and Castal looked grateful, nodding his head before the two men vanished into the castle as well.  
...  
+++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Chapter 10, yay. Chapter 11 in a week.  
Eliame  
  
Thank you for reviewing. So much told me they liked it and that really helped me write this chapter. Thank you all. 


	11. Hidden Princess 11

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Signs:  
  
"speaking"  
  
' thinking'  
  
[telepathic]  
  
----------------  
  
Hidden Princess  
  
Eliame  
  
Chapter 1.1 ----------------  
  
...Endymion only half-listened to what the Lord, leading him, said, as his thoughts swirled with unanswered questions. ' What does Moonlight want to tell me?', was one he was most anxious to find the answer to. But another concern he also had was what he would do about his love for her. She was still only a healer and he the Prince of Earth, bound to marry a princess. The young man sighed as he remembered their first encounter in the forest again. She had been enchanting and he had immediately fallen under her spell. She had always been honest and had told him what she thought. But her honesty was just another quality about her.  
  
As the prince's train of thoughts was about to wander further, it was interrupted by a question Castal asked. "When shall the Moon Queen and the Inner Princesses arrive, Your Highness?", the lord asked and Endymion looked lost for a minute. "They shall arrive in the evening, Lord Castal.", he answered finally looking apologetically. Castal nodded and the two entered the throne room. " May I ask a question, Lord.", the prince asked suddenly slipping in the strict etiquette of asking permission before questioning which he had not felt the need to follow with Moonlight. The Lord looked a bit surprised at the respect his prince showed towards him. " Of course, Your Highness.", he answered swiftly and Endymion nodded. "Why is Moonlight often addressed as ' The gentle Healer'? How did she take up this title under the villagers?", asked the young royal kindly but seriously. Lord Castal grinned.  
  
" The Healer of Vendish Castle was not the friendliest of persons and often did not do everything in his power to help. He always pranced with his abilities and demanded payment for his service in rather harsh ways. Four years ago Healer came here to ask for a seldom herb from him, as it was only available to the castle's healer and she needed it. When she arrived our healer was just attending to my mother who was on the brink of death due to a high fever. He said he couldn't help her anymore and just sat their gruffly chanting prayers. My father and I were desperate and greatly saddened by the news of losing my mother. But then a servant suddenly brought in a cloaked figure informing my father that the person in his company had insisted on being a healer and being brought to the chamber.  
  
My father had been rather enraged at her appearance and had yelled at her but she had only watched my mother for the time, before she had told him softly that she would heal her. My father had stopped in his tracks at her soft and calm voice and hadn't stopped her as she had walked to my mother's bedside and gently taken her hand. The only one who protested was our healer but she ignored him and began to glow in a soft white light. I do not really know what happened but after she let go of my mother's hand again, she opened her eyes and thanked the healer. Healer told her that she should be careful in the future and to our great surprise some sort of regal aura appeared about her leaving no place for complaint.  
  
Then Healer stood up and was about to leave the room when my father had asked for her payment. She only asked for the rare herb she needed, which our healer handed her only on my father's order. She then left the room and waited for my father in the throne room as he had requested. From then on she and my father had an agreement that she would come two times every year to Vendish castle to help with severe injuries and illnesses. Every time she spoke, her voice had been gentle and calm and that is the reason why she is known as 'The gentle Healer'.", the lord explained recalling memories of that day. Endymion was surprised by the story. He knew that Moonlight held some supernatural powers but that they would be so strong he hadn't guessed and then she had said she felt a strong connection with the Moon Princess. ' Could she be from the moon?', the young royal asked himself. It was common knowledge that people from the small planet rotating earth often had special powers.  
  
Over the next half hour the two men discussed the current situation at Vendish castle and in the region around it. Endymion also found out that Sir Mark was a good friend of the old lord and that he often attended banquettes with his wife. They would also attend the banquette in honour of the royals arrival and the prince was interested to get to know the man better who was like a father to the young woman he loved. The two were finally interrupted when the great oak doors to the throne room opened and Moonlight stepped in smiling mysteriously. She was followed by a slim, black-haired, green-eyed lady who was smiling brightly at them before she turned back to healer to ask her something, which made Moonlight laugh.  
  
Castal got up smiling as well, before walking over to the ladies and Endymion followed suit. The Lord embraced the lady beside moonlight lovingly and obviously relieved. " How are you, my dear?", he asked softly and the Prince of Earth recognised the Lady Sabrin in her. "Never better, my dear.", was her cheerful answer before she turned to healer, her eyes twinkling mischievously. The two men were left confused when the same sparkle appeared in the young woman's eyes beside her. "You should take even better care of your wife in the next month, kind Lord.", was her mysterious answer which confused Castal and Endymion even more while the woman grinned knowingly at each other. The prince was not only surprised at Moonlight's answer but also at her sudden mischief.  
  
He was a bit startled when she walked up to him, smiling a bit uneasy while the regal aura that had appeared once again by her announcement vanished. " May we talk now, Endymion?", she asked a bit nervous and the prince nodded. Excusing themselves the two left the room. "Let us go to the Library, Endymion.", she told him a bit nervous looking up at him only to see him nod again, a curious sparkle in his eyes. The walked in silence through the illuminated corridors of the castle to the great library. When they opened the doors they were met by a great circular room that was lit by a grand window. All around the high walls books were piled up in shelves which showed wonderful carvings. In the centre were about ten round tables with comfortable looking chairs. As the two entered they were all unattained and Moonlight relaxed a bit. They walked up to the table nearest the window and Endymion draw out the chair for the young woman in his company before he sat down as well, patiently waiting for her to begin.  
  
Moonlight sighed before she began to speak. What she had to say wasn't easy to digest and she was afraid of Endymion's reaction, but as the prince smiled she relaxed. " Well I guess I should first tell you that the lady is alright.", she told him smiling. Endymion smiled as well and decided that he should ask something since it didn't seem easy for her to begin her tale. "What was the cause of her illness?", he probed gently and Moonlight relaxed at the easy question, her smile brightening. "Nothing really. I would just say that Lord Castal won't have much sleep in about 9 month.", she told him softly and Endymion chuckled, relaxing as well. "I see.", he answered simple before he looked at her intently, making the young woman opposite him shiver under his gaze. "What did you want to tell me?", he asked finally in a soft voice and Moonlight smiled nervously. She signed before she nodded, looking a bit scared for a moment. " May I ask you not to interrupt me, Endymion?", she asked her eyes pleading and he nodded turning his full attention to her. She nodded with a half-smile before she stood up and walked to the window.  
  
She sighed once again and glanced out the window, taking her time to start speaking. "Five years ago", the young woman finally started watching the flowers in the garden outside the window bathed in sunlight. "I woke up in front of the small hut in the village. It was night and freezing cold and head hurt badly. I was conscious no more than a few seconds, so i didn't notice the void in my head. I woke up again in the hut and met the old healer of the village, Mirai, who took care of me. She asked me from where I came from but I couldn't remember. I only felt a great sadness but I was relieved when Mirai took me in. I wanted to repay her for her kindness and she asked me to become the new healer to the village because she was getting to old. I took her offer and learned everything I could about healing. One day when I accompanied Mirai once again she looked after a young girl. The girl had high fever and Mirai told us silently that she couldn't do anything. I was devastated and felt so help less at that moment.  
  
What really happened then I do not know but Mirai told me that the regal aura appeared around me and that I told them to step aside. She said that I had walked up to the girl and healed her with a white light. I had broken down afterwards but the girl had lived. The villagers were grateful but at the same time wary of me for the next month. Mirai helped me to slowly get my powers under control but it seemed more like remembering to me and I rejoiced a bit finding new hope of my memory returning one day. In the time that the villagers avoided me I became friends with Molly. At first she was just awed by my abilities but with time we became best friends. Then Mirai passed away and Molly moved in with me so that I wouldn't be totally on my own. The villagers accepted me as their healer after some time and warmed up to me.  
  
Over the years I began to love the village and the forest as well as going hunting. Molly and I would often sleep in the forest in summer to be near the animals or ride through the field. I was grateful for her company but I also felt guilty because she never had time to focus on man. I must say I was relieved when I saw her falling for Melvin, even if she wouldn't admit it yet. And then I met you. It was a strange but at the same time a wonderful encounter.", Moonlight told Endymion earnestly as she turned to face him a smile gracing her lips. He just smiled back not wanting to interrupt. She looked thankful for that and continued, slowly beginning to pace while Endymion admired her figure in the colours of the sunset. She looked nervous again. "I am sorry that I couldn't wish you a good journey myself but a young girl told me that my help was needed and I had to go immediately.  
  
In the night before I met you I had a dream. It was of what happened on the Moon Princess's twelve birthday.", she said slowly and Endymion's eyes widen. " The princess and some children from the village were racing to a clearing and the princess suddenly heard another horse behind her. She turned around and saw that she was being chased. Men cloaked in back were riding behind her and let loose their dogs. Her horse dripped and she fell of the horse hitting her had on a trunk. Her chasers said a sentence but I woke up before they finished it. They said: It will be a pleasure to bring her to Lord Se... I didn't have much time to think about out because I met you and then Sir Frederick came to the village asking me for help in the Lord's name. He was totally exhaust and had to rest a night. In that night I thought about the dream but it only got me confused. When Sir Frederick woke we immediately started our journey.  
  
As we rode I saw different pictures in my mind but they didn't really fit together. The same happened when I saw the Senshi and Queen at the camp. I was confused and scared by them. Maybe that is also the reason why i said what I did when we departed from there. It was the truth. They will find her soon.", she told him still pacing while Endymion grew confused. "In the lake where we rested I saw something that made the whole mystery a bit clearer but also a bit scarier to me. I was afraid and uneasy by then and what I saw was also a reason why I ask about the Moon Court. What you told me was the trigger for the last piece to fall into place. But may i ask you a question, Endymion?", she asked softly. On his nod she looked at him nervously and scared. " Who are the enemies of the Moon Kingdom?", she asked a bit shakily and the real weight of the situation suddenly settled on her. She couldn't stay calm anymore and her hand began trembling as she waited for the answer.  
  
Endymion couldn't take the sight of her looking so scared and got up, walking over to her. He drew her in his arms and waited for her to calm down a bit. Moonlight felt much safer in his arms and stopped to tremble, relaxing against him. The prince tightened his grip on the young woman in his embrace before he answered. " I do not know which enemies the Moon Kingdom has, but you don't have to be afraid. I will protect you, I promise. Don't worry.", he told her softly and she looked up at him a bit uneasy. "You promise?", she asked and he nodded before she leaned her head against his chest again. "Thanks.", whispered the young woman and the prince smiled to himself. "You are welcome."  
  
They two stood in the embrace for a few minutes, Endymion watching the light of the last rays of the sun reflect in Moonlight's hair while she calmed down totally. Finally the young man made a small step back and waited for the woman he loved to look up at him. "Tell me the rest.", he told her softly and she nodded even if her nervousness returned. "I'm sorry.", she said and Endymion looked confused. " For what?", he asked softly again. She raised her eyes and took a deep breath. " I am the Moon Princess.", she stated clearly before she quickly closed her eyes afraid of her answer. ' I can't believe it.', it shot through the prince's mind as he stared at her. ' She is the Moon Princess. Why haven't I seen it before.' Then slowly a smile began to grace his features. " You don't have to be sorry", he told her softly, waiting for her to open her eyes. ... ++++++++++++++++++ A chapter. A chapter. ( What an achievement, ne?) Liked it? Please review. Chapter 12 in a week or maybe even in two days. ( I would have never thought that this would get this long. Well, see ya.) Eliame  
  
A BIG Thanks to all the reviewers. Thanks, Thanks, Thanks. ( Sorry had to much sugar today. * hihi *) 


	12. Hidden Princess 12

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 1.2  
----------------  
... The young woman's eyes sprung open and she stared at the man she loved, in disbelief. Her emotions were in turmoil until a bright flash suddenly filled the library. When Endymion's eyes adjusted again he was left speechless by what he saw. Before him still stood Moonlight but her cloak and her riding clothes had melted into a flowing white gown while a bright insignia shone on her forehead. The Royal Crescent Moon Emblem. Her hair had come off the high ponytail and was now piled up on either sides of her head two tails flowing down her back. the Only now the meaning of what she had said fully settled in the young man's mind and he stared at the princess before him. Not only the knowledge of what she had just revealed, shocked him but also the strong aura that now radiated from her, enchanting her beauty even more. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and Endymion assumed that the last of her memories had returned as a small smile formed on her delicate lips.  
  
He smiled as he realised that he didn't love her any less because of this revelation, in his eyes she seemed even more lovely. The smile just broadened when he became aware that he now had every right to love her and found himself even a bit relieved that she was a princess. Anxiously he waited for her to open her eyes. ' I will tell her soon.', he vowed to himself while he slowly walked up to her.  
  
In the meantime Serenity found all her memories flowing back and a soft and peaceful smile began to grace her features. Five young girls playing in harmony with nature, beautiful flower-gardens, a stroll with her mother, the wish to be like the queen, soft and gentle, impression of the sun rise on the moon. All emotions of her childhood came flowing back to her, all the knowledge she had acquired then and the memory of all her friends. She had finally found the lost piece of her soul again like she had found another in Endymion. 'What is he thinking of me now?', Serenity asked herself silently and held her eyes closed for another second as she felt Endymion approach. ' How do I tell mother?', it shot through her mind as she slowly opened her eyes and was met by Endymion's smile. He tenderly took her hand and looked deep into her azure eyes as if to look into her heart to make sure she was alright. A warmth flooded the princess' body and she relaxed, a thankful smile forming on her lips while her eyes began to watch the young man she loved. He looked breathtakingly handsome with his ebony hair and his midnight blue eyes softly glowing in the sunset.  
  
If she wasn't already in love with him she was sure she would have fallen for him in the moment as he softly told her that he was thankful for her telling him the truth. "I thank you for understanding, Endymion.", she replied and he nodded. " You are welcome, Serenity.", he told her tenderly while she smiled brightly. Then a serious look entered his eyes and he began to look intently at her. Serenity raised a casual eyebrow at him and waited until he asked his question. She didn't have to wait long. "Hoe will you tell your mother, Serenity? ", he asked sincerely, dropping the formality with her. The new found princess gave him a half smile while Endymion waited for her answer. "I don't know yet, Endymion.", she told him honestly. The prince gave a short nod. "That is alright. Anything you wish to do?", he asked changing the subject but they were interrupted when the door to the library opened slowly.  
  
Serenity quickly hid behind Endymion's taller frame as the servant entered, looking a bit confused. The Prince of Earth chuckled at her behaviour before he turned his attention to the young man that had entered. "How may I help you?", he asked the servant in a friendly tone and the addressed immediately focused his attention on him. "A messenger has arrived, Your Highness. The royals will arrive in the early morning.", the page informed the prince who nodded politely before he left the room again while the Endymion and Serenity remained in the library. The healer sighed. "I do not know if I can confront my mother, Endymion.", she admitted her hand beginning to shake a bit. The ebony-haired, young man turned around and took her hands in his, looking once more deep into her eyes. "Do not worry, Serenity. I will be there and help you the best I can. Alright?", he told her softly and a smile appeared on her lips while grateful tears formed in her eyes. On impulse she hugged the man soothing her and Endymion's arms circled her waist loosely. Much had happened that day.  
  
When Serenity stepped out of his embrace again the tears had vanished and she smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry.", she whispered but he dismissed and instead grinned. "Shall we go to the dinning room? I am sure they will be awaiting us.", he said after a minute and she nodded her eyes beginning to shine brightly. Endymion noticed and chuckled. "I take that as a yes, princess.", he said a bit teasingly and to his surprise she grinned. As he took her hand in his, beginning to lead her out of the library, he was well aware of the soft pink hue that suddenly graced her cheeks. He smiled softly when she didn't remove hers while her lips curved up as well and together they left the library, Serenity directing them to the dinning hall.   
  
Before they rounded the last corner he halted her. "Can you disguise yourself, Serenity? I think it would be better when the lord finds out with all the others.", he questioned. The young woman holding his hand looked unsure. "I don't really know if I can manage the clothes yet, but the insignia should not be a problem.", was her answer and he nodded. Slowly he closed his eyes and Serenity gasped as her gown, changed back to the riding clothes and cloak. She smiled thankfully at Endymion when he opened his eyes again. He nodded with a grin before she swooped her free hand in front of her forehead. Immediately the insignia vanished.  
  
Then she closed her eyes and her hair came loose only to fasten again in the high ponytail. "I forgot that.", the prince admitted and she laughed lightly before they made their way to the dinning hall doors. Lord Castal and Lady Sabrin where already sitting at the table and smiled at them as they entered. As the etiquette asked Endymion drew out the chair for serenity and she sat down thanking him before he took the seat opposite her. The rulers of Vendish Castle smiled at the two having noticed their joined hands as they had entered but they didn't mentioned it and instead talked about recent news as dinner arrived.   
  
The couple was overjoyed about the news of the baby and thanked the healer over and over again even if she didn't have any part in it. She just smiled politely and told them that it was alright while Endymion laughed inwardly. When Sabrin and Castal didn't look the princess raised an eyebrow at the amused prince before smiling. About an hour later Serenity's eyes began to droop and as Endymion noticed he smiled sympathetically, feeling just as tired. Politely he excuse himself and Serenity and the both left the room with a friendly 'good night'. A page lead them to their rooms and left. Endymion smiled at Serenity and wished her a soft 'good night' which she returned. "Do not worry. I will be there to help you.", were his parting words and she nodded, looking grateful before entering her room. The Prince of earth walked up to the next door and entered his room. ' I will tell her how I feel after this is over.', he told himself not knowing that Serenity vowed the same to herself. They both slept contentedly that night.   
-------------------------------  
After Prince Endymion and the mysterious Healer had left the camp the generals and Senshi had walked back to the camp totally confused. As they reached the fire they had calmed down a bit but when the Queen Serenity looked up she still noticed their confusion. "Is everything alright, Senshi?", she asked concerned. " We are alright. Healer just confused us.", Amy admitted and the queen nodded. " She had a strange aura about her.", the queen answered looking into the direction the mysterious guest and the prince had left. "Could she be evil, Your Majesty?", Kunzite suddenly asked concerned about his friend's and prince's wellbeing. All the generals heaved a sigh of relief as the queen softly shook her had.   
  
"No she did not have anything evil or dark about her. But her aura was familiar. It was strange. Indeed but we will have to wait until she reveals herself of her own will. Be patient.", she told them wisely and the eight younger people nodded. Sitting down they didn't bring up the topic again until they retreated to their tents.  
  
"What did the healer mean with that sentence?", Ray asked what was on all their minds as they assembled in one tent. They discussed theories and possibilities deep into the night and at the end came to the conclusion that this healer would be an important piece in the puzzle to find their princess. Maybe she was from the Moon, or she was a seer. They also didn't think it impossible for her to be a girl from the village that had seen something or even a friend of the princess who was hiding her. The only thing that they knew for sure was that they would talk to her.  
  
Three or four hours in the morning the generals finally left the tent to go to their own and the princesses changed to catch at least a bit of sleep. ' We will find her.', was their last thought before they fell into a relaxing slumber and in the first time in years they didn't have nightmares but dreamed of four Earth Generals.  
  
When the for woke up and left the ten again they were a bit shocked that it was nearly noon. Slowly they made their way to the centre of the camp and smiled at the generals and queen who seemed to have already waited for them for a while. " Thank you for not waking us, Queen Serenity. And a good morning.", Amy greeted, all of the Senshi wearing equally bright smiles. The five people waiting were greatly surprised by their happy behaviour even if the generals had more of a clue than the queen. When all princesses where seated they were served a belated breakfast and began a light conversation.  
  
About an hour later the Senshi and the Generals stood outside the camp while the last things for their departure were readied. Amy had out her computer again and Ray was sitting on the grass in her Sailor form concentrating on the aura of the princess. "What can you feel, Ray?", Mina asked softly not to disturb the mediating princess. Ray slowly opened her eyes smiling at the other people resembled. "She is near.", she stated simple and the eyes of the other Senshi lit up. "Princess Serenity seems to have been here often in the recent years.", Zoisite added and Amy gave a confirming nod. "Then maybe the healer was right. I really hope we find her soon.", Lita told them earnestly and the others resembled nodded. "I think we will have to speak with this healer as soon as we arrive at Vendish Castle.", Kunzite analysed and it was agreed that upon their arrival at the castle they would talk to the mysterious healer as well as her relationship with the prince which the generals were quite interested in.  
  
Slowly they made their way back to the camp and when the generals offered to ride horses instead of sitting in the carriage, the four princesses agreed happily. Slowly the troop of the royals began continued its way, Sir Frederick taken a seat with queen in the carriage. Over the day the generals and the Senshi talked about everyday things, having already formed their further plans on finding the princess. The princesses where a whole lot more cheerful which relieved the generals. At sun set the troop was crossing a great field and the group of Generals and Senshi were just laughing about a joke, when a shocked expression suddenly came over the princesses faces.  
  
The queen suddenly asked to stop the troop and waited for the Senshi to gallop up to her which they did a second later, the generals following confused. "Did you feel it as well, girls?", she whispered faint. All the addressed managed to do was nod. "Is everything okay, Your Highnesses?", Kunzite asked concerned. "I do not know, General Kunzite.", the queen answered, seemingly elsewhere with her thoughts. "What happened, Princesses?", Neflite probed. Mina was the first to shake herself out of the stupor. "We felt Serenity's aura. It was really strong for a minute. She is at Vendish Castle."; she answered still shocked. The generals' eyes widen at the revelation before they nodded and told the troop to sent a messenger as well as to continue the journey swiftly. Quickly the royal troop began to move again, the queen still looking in the distance trying to digest what she had just felt.  
...   
+++++++++++++++  
Since you all wanted to know how the story continues, I wrote the next chapter until today. Next chapter in a week.  
Eliame  
  
Thank you to:  
Jlo girl1020  
Princess Shinra  
UsagiKIK  
Skye Harrington  
Catharine May  
Tara  
Rosaleena  
Sqwert  
Cyber  
Samantha  
Ik 


	13. Hidden Princess 13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters belong to their rightful author Naoko Takeuchi.  
Signs:  
"speaking"  
' thinking'  
[telepathic]  
----------------   
Hidden Princess  
Eliame  
Chapter 1.3  
----------------  
...At their fast pace the royal troop arrived at the Vendish castle in the early morning hours just as the sun began to dawn. The soldiers and most of the nobles were exhausted while the Moon Queen, the Senshi and the Earth Generals seemed wide awake. The servants at the castle were quite surprised by their early and seemingly rushed arrival, but they took care of the animals and tired travellers without question, apologising for the Lord's absence at that early hour. The queen merely told them that it was quite alright and asked the servants to let the ruler of Vendish City in his bed. Composed she told the excited and anxious Senshi that they would wait for the Lord in the dinning hall. The four girl's seemed a bit disappointed by the order but complied nonetheless.  
  
Nobody spoke all the way to the dinning hall and as they took a seat at the grand table. Mina was the first to speak up as another servant entered to serve them an early breakfast. "Excuse me, kind maid.", she started politely and the young woman serving looked up startled. "Yes, Mistress.", she asked a bit scared of her respectfulness. "When have the prince and the healer arrived?", the Venusian princess asked and a small smile graced the maid's lips at the mention of the mysterious healer. "They have arrived yesterday evening. And the Lady is alright. Do not worry, Mistress, if that is what you want to know.", came the polite answer. "I am happy to hear that but I wanted to ask if a meeting with the healer could be arranged as soon as she rises, kind maid?", the blonde princess continued and received a nod of understanding in return.  
  
"I will arrange it and will let you be fetched when she is waiting. Am I right in assuming that the Prince should be present as well, Mistress?", the maid asked. Mina only nodded smiling before the young woman serving left the room to fulfil her task. "Why do you wish for a meeting with the healer, Mina?", came the soft voice of the queen which the Senshi hadn't heard for a long time. They look up startled. Amy answered in the end. "Before her and Prince Endymion departed she said something strange. As they were about to depart she whispered: 'You will find her soon.' We are sure that she can help us to find the princess, my queen." "I thank you, Amy. I guess we have to wait then. Let us eat.", she suggested and the group began to devour the meal in front of them starting to tell stories about the missing princess and how they would scowled her for disappearing for five years. The generals and the queen listened amused.  
-------------------------------------  
Just as the maid that Mina had appointed to arrange a meeting reached the healer's and the Prince's quarters, Endymion stepped out of his room. He was surprised at the presence of the maid and smiled kindly at her. "Good Morning. How may I help you, lady?", he asked seeing her standing there, twisting her hands nervously. "The Royals have arrived, Your Highness. They have asked for a meeting with you and the Healer.", she told him slowly and Endymion nodded smiling. "I see. Inform them that we shall meet in the library in half an hour.", he told her kindly before the maid huddled away.  
  
The Prince of Earth stood in the corridor for another minute, a bit worried of how Serenity would react to that arrangement. He sighed before he walked up to her door, entering quietly. The vision that met him halted the prince in his tracks. Somewhere in the night the disguise Serenity had worn the night before must have worn of as her golden locks were now spread out around her head like a halo. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her expression was serene. As the rays of the sun hit her they made a stunning vision out of the frail looking young woman. Endymion was speechless and admired the Moon Princess' beauty for quite a while a gentle smile beginning to grace his lips.  
  
At seeing her sleeping peaceful the prince knew that he already loved her more than life itself and would protect her from harm for all eternity. Slowly he made his way to the angel on the bed and removed a lock that had fallen into her face some time in the night. Softly he kissed her forehead and watched her as she stirred. Serenity opened her eyes sleepily and instantly felt warmth creeping into her body from the presence that had woken her. She smiled as she recognised Endymion while she sat up. "Morning, angel.", he greeted tenderly. Catching her gaze. She smiled back tenderly. "Morning, Endy.", she greeted back and startled him a bit by using his nick name but he quickly smiled and took her hand, his eyes growing concerned. "How did you sleep, Sere?", he asked softly and she chuckled. "Fine. Thank you.", she returned before she sighed a bit averting her eyes. "But I still do not know how I should tell my mother.", she admitted honestly.   
  
Endymion smiled at her nervousness before he gently raised her chin so that their eyes met again. "Do not worry, Sere. I told you i would be there.", he repeated his promise and she nodded but couldn't help sigh a second time. She was a bit surprised when Endymion drew her into a comforting and warm embrace but she immediately relaxed, smelling his sent. 'Roses.', the princess noted and admitted to herself that she didn't know how she would be able to go on if he didn't return her feelings.   
  
An unnoticed tear rolled down her cheek as she buried herself in the sent of the man she loved. "Sere", came his soft voice again and she looked up expectantly. "It has been arranged to meet your mother, my generals and the Senshi in half an hour in the library.", the prince told her quickly and felt the woman in his arms stiffen before she leaned into his chest once again. "What am I going to tell her?", she whispered more to herself. " The truth.", was the simple answer as she tried to relax once again. her stomach was knotted not only with the response of her mother and Senshi upon seeing her but also with the fear that Endymion didn't return her feelings.  
  
She suddenly had the feeling to explode if she didn't tell him her feelings now and shrouded deeper into his embrace. "Sere.", the prince asked concerned and thought his heart had stopped by the response he got. "I love you. Hold me.", Serenity whispered nearly inaudible but he caught it nonetheless. His arms loosened for a moment. He was stunned but the Moon Princess mistook his actions and withdrew quickly, avoiding to meet his gaze. "I am sorry, Endymion.", she told him and the young man saw tears glistening in her eyes. In the next instance Serenity found herself in a tight embrace, hearing the prince chuckle.  
  
"I love you too, Sere. I promise to hold you forever.", he vowed and unbelievable happiness flooded both their bodies. They had found each other. Their soul mate bound together for eternity. Tears trickled down the princess' cheeks freely as she hugged the man she loved back, laughing with joy. The two held each other until they were finally able to grasp what had just happened. They had each others love and heart and stand side by side through thick and thin. Endymion was finally the one who reminded them of the meeting. Reluctantly the two lovers let go of each other. "Let's meet in ten minutes outside. How about you confront them as Moonlight first? Alright?", the prince suggested, holding her face in one hand. Serenity nodded. "I love you.", she whispered, testing the new words. Endymion grinned. "Same here.", he whispered before their lips met in a short but meaningful kiss. With no more words said they parted to start the day.  
----------------------------  
Meanwhile the royals in the dinning hall had finished breakfast and had rejoiced as the maid brought the message from the prince. They were about to leave the hall when Lord Castal entered smiling. " Welcome, Your Highnesses and Earth Generals.", he greeted while he bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, king Lord.", the queen replied and the man in front of her was surprised at her voice. She greatly resembled Healer's but he quickly dismissed the fact and asked what had made them arrive so swiftly.   
  
If the queen was a bit nervous at the approach of the question she didn't show it. "We have come here swiftly as we are aware that my daughter is residing here?", he replied softly and the Lord stared at her confused. "The.. The Moon Princess, Your Highness?", he stuttered stunned and now it was the royals' turn to be confused. "Yes, we located her energy here in the castle.", the queen answered confused. "I am sorry, Queen Selenity, but the only guests that have arrived her were the prince and the healer of the village on the palace's north side.", the lord explained apologetically. "I see.", the queen answered shortly her eyes losing their light again. She smiled a small smile. "Thank you." Malachite swiftly changed the subject by asking the lord for the locations of the library. He seemed to know of the meeting and smiled, calling a squire to lead them. A bit subdued the group followed the young man, the Senshi trying to distract the queen unsuccessfully.  
  
When they entered the library they found that the healer and the prince hadn't arrived yet and sat down in an arranged seating corner to the right of the great window. The sun was just fully rising, slowly letting the shadows in the big library vanish. They sat in silence watching the spectacle of nature while each followed his individual train of thoughts.  
  
They were all startled out of their thoughts when the door was opened again. Looking up they found Prince Endymion and the cloaked healer in the doorway.   
----------------------  
Serenity was still rather nervous as she and Endymion made there way to the library. The young man had his arm around her waist and told her about what had happened at Vendish castle in the last month. The healer gradually relaxed at the sound of his voice, leaning into him to feel his strength. As they were about to read the library he stopped her and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, love.", he whispered softly before he drew up her hood and stepped back a bit.  
  
Taking a deep breath and smiled at him as her eyes filled with determination. With the regal aura appearing about her the two stepped into the great library, Endymion watching Serenity closely. The royals who were seated in the seating corner seemed startled by their arrival and the princesses searched the generals eyes in confusion. Serenity relaxed as she saw that they were just a nervous about what she would say. She took her time to cross the room, Endymion by her side, while she observed each of her best friends closely. Tears of joy formed in her eyes. After so long without family she was happy to see her family again.  
  
The couple stopped in front of the sitting group and the prince was immediately greeted by his generals who hadn't missed the way he had looked at the healer. "We will talk later, prince.", Nephrite told him presenting him with a grin. Endymion chuckled and nodded while Serenity couldn't help but smile under her hood. The Generals were open-hearted and she could sense a bond between them and her Senshi as well as their prince. Endymion was now welcomed by the queen and the Senshi even if they were much more eager to talk to the mysterious healer that was in his company. The regal aura about her had surprised all of them a bit.  
  
When the prince had finally greeted all of the royals formally he stepped back to Serenity and smiled encouragingly at her sensing that her nervousness had nearly vanished. She returned it before they took a seat as well and she focused her attention on the people before her. "Good Morning, kind Royals. I do hope you journey was comfortable?", she began, startling the nobles before her once more with her way of speech. "Yes, thank you, healer. The journey was quite wonderful. And I wish a good morning to you too I also would like to apologise that we suggested meeting this early.", the queen answered a bit guiltily but the healer just shook her head. "That is quite alright, fair queen. But do tell me how I can help me.", came the reply from the healer, a smile beginning to grace her lips. Endymion grinned at Serenity. She wouldn't make it easy for them. Somehow her mischievous string had come through and the prince had to do his best not to chuckle.  
  
"We want to ask you about your knowledge in the vanishing of the Moon Princess.", Ray told her bluntly and received a disapproving look from the queen. "I see that you are anxious, Princess. Please ask your question I will answer.", the healer said surprisingly. The princesses perked up at her answer, excitement shining in their eyes. "Are you a seer?", Mina asked, watching her curiously. "No, I am not, Princess.", was the short answer. "Then what do you know about the vanishing of the princess? You have to know something or you wouldn't have said what you said at your departure.", Amy questioned now and received a short not. "That is right I know about her vanishing but I didn't remember until about a day after I left the camp and what I said was instinct, Princess.", healer explained slowly.   
  
"What do you know, fair Healer.", the queen's voice came now and Endymion sensed Serenity growing serious. "May I ask a question first, kind Queen?", the young woman asked the older, surprising her. Selenity gave a short nod. " Do you have enemies on the moon, my queen?" The Royals' eyes widen at the question and the queen sighed. "Yes, I do but their weren't any problems since my daughter vanished.", she answered truthfully. " Is your enemy a Lord whose name starts with the letters Se, my queen?", came the next question and Selenity's eyes widened fearfully. " Yes, Lord Seth. But... he didn't kill my daughter did he?", the queen asked frightened while the Senshi and Generals as well as Endymion looked on horrified. "No, he did not. Please do not worry, my queen.", Serenity soothed her mother.  
  
"How do you know? Where you there when she vanished? Do you know my daughter, Healer?", she asked looking worried. "Yes, my queen, I was there.", Serenity started, searching Endymion's hand before gripping it tightly. "Dark, cloaked figures haunted her. They let loose dogs and her horse tripped, throwing her off. She hit her head on a trunk and all that she knew she forgot until she remembered again five years later. The last sentence her persecutors had said came back to her, but she had teleported before she could hear the full name of her enemy.   
'It will be a pleasure to bring her to Lord Se...' Yes, my queen, I know her.", she finished and the queen looked at her stunned. Suddenly the cloaked figure was bombarded by question of Where? When? and How? from the Senshi, who were bursting with excitement now. Even the light in the queen's eyes had returned but she remained composed.  
  
The tension in the room broke and Serenity began to chuckle, startling the royals while Endymion began to smile again. The generals looked on confused. "You haven't changed, my friends.", the healer suddenly said, laughing lightly but halting the royals in their tracks. "How do you want to know that?", Ray asked a bit angrily. "Well, you definitely have the same short temper, Ray.", came the answer and finally the healer drew back her hood. "You were always a good fighting partner, dear friend of mine.", she told her quietly now looking at her friends guiltily and apologetically as they stared the group of Moon Royals and Earth Generals stared at her in confusion.  
  
"I am sorry, my friends.", she told them tears gathering in her eyes as her disguise fell. The Senshi froze and the Generals' eyes widen while tears began to flow down the princess' and the queen's cheek. Endymion quietly took Serenity into his arms while the four inner princesses still stared at her tears beginning to form into their eyes as well. Totally shaken up they were happy when each of the generals drew one to themselves soothing them.  
  
The queen was the first to recover and slowly walked over to her daughter and the prince of earth. A brilliant smile was gracing her lips as she smiled at Endymion who returned it before she called the name of her daughter softly. Serenity slowly lifted her head and first met her gaze with the man she loved before she slowly turned to her mother. In an surprising gesture the queen took her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Forgive me for not remembering, mother.", she whispered and the queen only tightened her grip on her child, slowly stroking her hair. "It is alright, child. I am just happy that I have you back. I can not tell you what that means to me.", she told Serenity who just nodded into her embrace. After a long time they let go of each other and the princess was immediately taken into the embrace of her friends. She laughed, tears still running from her eyes as Endymion gave the Generals a sign for them to leave the room with him.   
  
Quietly the Earth Royals left the room to let them have some time to talk about everything. Endymion smiled and left the room without a worry. Serenity was safe with them.  
...  
++++++++++++++++++++  
TATA. They finally found out. (but only because I wrote a longer chapter.) Just didn't want you to have to wait any longer. You would have probably come after me. Hehe. Next Chapter in a week. See you. REVIEW.  
Eliame  
[ sqwert ]- Thank you for always reviewing.  
[ Anima Princess ]- Liked it?  
[ xx wolfpup xx ]- So did you survive the week waiting?  
[ Princess Shinra ]- I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
[ Cyber ]- Thanks.  
[ Small-lady19 ]- Thank you.  
[ Anime Goddess ]- Was their a problem with chapter 8?  
[ LOTUSNEKO ]- I thank you for the correction. I am just beginning editing. 


End file.
